Jack's Kid
by DesiringPirates
Summary: Story 5. Edited, completed. When a young boy sneaks onto the Pearl, both Jack and Elizabeth learn some things about each other - ending in trouble.
1. Chapter 1

PART ONE

JACK'S LESSONS

Edward Smithson held his notebook up so the Captain of the HMS Wicked Wench (which was an odd name, but the captain of her was a bit odd himself) so he could see what Edward had written.

It was a drawing of Commodor Beckett, dancing around in a dress.

Johnathan Smith snorted and pushed Edward towards the ship. "Eddy! Go do something productive!"

Edward smiled and nodded. "Aye, John... I think I'll add more rouge..." 

Johnathan Smith- sorry, CAPTAIN Johnathan Smith (better?) rolled his eyes and watched as his sailors loaded his ship with the fresh supplies. He was about to sail off to the New Americas with a new shipment... of what, he didn't know (nor cared- as long as he got paid, he was fine) but when he got back, maybe... just maybe... when he got back, he would get another ship... become a commodore.

Not bad for a twenty two year old whose mother was a whore and father who was a poor doll maker.

Johnathan always thought himself as being a little... what was the word? Strange? Eccentric? Abnormal? Insane? Well, if it was insanity, then it must be working for him.

(1)(2)(3)

Jack shook his head. He had no idea why he was just thinking about that, it was just a silly thing, really...

I blame it all on tha' bloody angel... Jack thought. If SHE never brought up Johnathan Smith, then he wouldn't be thinking about him. Him. Me. No, not me. It's a 'him'.

The longboat that he was in with Liz, Will, Ana Maria, Marty and Gibbs hit the bank and got stuck in the muck. Marty and Will jumped out and dragged the boat further up the beach. Jack handed Will the bag and climbed out of the boat (tripping, but he managed to do it gracefuly) and straightened up.

"Ladies." Jack said sweetly, holding out his hands to help Liz and Ana Maria out of the boat.

"Why thank ye, Cap'n." Ana Maria smiled, being nice (for once) to Jack.

"My, Jack, your awfully nice." Elizabeth smiled and held onto Jack's hand as she and Ana Maria jumped out of the boat. "I think you deserve a nice kiss."

Jack smiled as Ana Maria kissed his one cheek as Elizabeth kissed the other. They giggled as they saw Will shift uncomfortably and Jack threw his arm around their shoulders.

"I think I need to be a gentleman more often... I wonder what'll happen to me if I opened up the door for you two!" Jack joked, leading the ladies up to Tia Dalma's hut.

Elizabeth leaned into Jack's ear and whispered some rather naughty things, then nipped his earlobe for good measure. Jack cleared his throat and stepped away from the women, hurrying up to the door that led into Tia Dalma's front room. He opened it up and watched as Ana Maria and the others walked through, Elizabeth at the end of the line. She was about to walk right past Jack, but Jack reached out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her gently back to him.

"Uh- ah!" Jack grinned devishly. "Ye promised me something."

He cupped her cheek and kissed her, feeling Elizabeth's hands wander up his chest, and grab his shoulders, pulling him in deeper. Jack moaned as Elizabeth parted her mouth for him to push his tounge in, her own tounge dancing around his, tasting him. Jack's hands seemed to tangle themselves in her hair and he gently pulled, something he knew that she liked. Her response was one he was looking for... she softly whimpered against his lips and pressed the front of her body against his.

"Will you two stop?" Will's disgusted voice cut through Jack and Elizabeth's makeout sessions. "Your disgusting!"

Liz broke away from Jack and blushed- she never really kissed Jack that... heavy... in public. In fact, now that she thought about it, she has been doing a lot of things she never really thought she would do during the past week. Her emotions were changing, her body either felt very tired or very tense, and Jack has been very attractive lately. Well, he was always attractive- but she found that she could be alone in the room and just the smell of Jack would make her feel aroused. Then, there were the times that the sight of him would make her want to grab the nearest rum bottle and smash it over his head.

Jack looked over his shoulder at Will and pouted. "Oh, but Will!" Jack said, in a whiny voice. "It's fun!!"

Elizabeth tried not to laugh, she really did- but she burst into giggles. Will immediately looked hurt, and Elizabeth felt bad, but that didn't stop her from burying her face into Jack's coat to hide her smiles. Jack rubbed her lower back but continued to look at Will.

"We'll be in in a second, mate." Jack smirked. "I think she's going through me pockets."

"Don't take to long." Will replied, in an affronted twang in his tone. "Tia Dalma is wondering where you are and she's getting testy."

"And I see you've been enjoying that sight." Jack pointed down at a small bulge in Will's pants.

Will gulped and covered himself with his jacket. "Just get in here!" Will snapped and dashed back into the bungalow.

Jack chuckled to himself and tenderly grabbed Elizabeth's upper arms, extracting her from his body. Elizabeth made a small protest - she was starting to get comfortable.

"Sorry, luv, but we got to go do this thing. We have to figure out this globe." Jack let Elizabeth go before him, and noticed she was walking a little stiffly. "Hey- is your back hurting you again?"

Elizabeth gave a little smile- it was nice to know that he cared. "I think I'm just a little stiff from sitting in the longboat. I'll be fine."

"Alright." Jack motioned for her to go into the hut. "Get inside."

(1)(2)(3)

Elizabeth never really had the time, energy or interest to look around Tia Dalma's hut the first time she was there. So when she entered the antiquated hovel, her immediate reaction was to whisper to Jack:

"It smells in here."

"Aye, I know. Ye'll get use to it." 

"What does she do in that back room?"

"Trust me. You don't want to know."

Jack stood right next to Elizabeth and shifted just a tad bit closer ot her when the mystic, Tia Dalma, came up to him.

"Jack Sparrow..." Tia Dalma looked him up and down. "Glad ta see yer not dead."

"Glad to see that your not... um... clean?" Jack greeted, holding out his hand for Tia to shake ( and also using it as a barrier between him and the witch).

Tia rolled her huge black eyes. "I want payment."

"Don't you want to know why we are here?" Elizabeth asked, annoyed at the fact that it's getting to the point when everyone just wanted money for their services.

Tia Dalma eyed a very pretty ring on Elizabeth's finger. It was a silver band with a rather large, rather sparkly gem on it... and Tia decided that that would be her payment.

"No' int'rested. My, tha's a pretty ring ya have there..."

Elizabeth's eyes went wide and she hid her hand behind her back.

"Mine."

"It no hurt ya ta give it up..."

"It'll hurt YOU!" Elizabeth argued back. God, not even thirty seconds and we are fighting!!

"Ya haft'a pay me somehow..."

Jack stepped in front of Elizabeth and stared down Tia Dalma. "If ye so much as even look at that ring, Tia Dalma, I will personally slap you." Jack crossed his arms and looked threatening, with Elizabeth peering over his shoulder. "And I hit hard."

Tia Dalma shrugged her shoulders and turned around. "Eh, if it is tha' much trouble, then I don wan it. Wha else ya got?"

Will shifted uncomfortably and reached up around his neck. He unclasped the necklace he wore and handed it over to Tia.

"Hmmm..." Tia Dalma ran her fingers along the chain. "The payment is filled." Tia Dalma grabbed the necklace and dropped it down the front of her dress. "Ya can git it later, if ye like..." Tia whispered to Will, laughing when Will looked like he was really considering her offer. "What service may I do you?" Tia asked, and plopped down into her oversized (and moldy) chair.

"We need ya to tell us something." Jack whistled and Marty handed the bag to him. "What is this?"

Jack handed the bag over to Tia Dalma, who stood up and grabbed the bag from him. She carefully placed it on the table and opened it up. Her eyes clouded over and she reached into the bag. Slowly, she lifted the globe out of the bag and stared straight into it. A couple of minutes passed and Jack began to worry.

"Umm... Tia? Wha- what's wrong?"

Tia Dalma snapped out of her trance and smiled at Jack. "This is Amphitrite's Globe."

"Amphitrite's?" Gibbs leaned in closer to get a better look at the sphere. "You mean- the Amphitrite?"

Will leaned close to Elizabeth. "Whose Amphitrite?"

Elizabeth shrugged, causing Will to get a good sniff of her hair... and he felt a stirring in his abdomen. Calm yourself...

"Amphitrite is the wife of the sea god, Posiedon." Marty offered, and allowed Ana Maria to cut in.

"Apparently Posiedon thought only of himself and other women..." Ana Maria locked eyes with Will, and set her jaw. "... so Amphitrite use to leave Posiedon and hide in the mountains."

"Excuse me, I the one who tells the dramatic stories." Tia Dalma interuppted, and got everyone's attention. "And I will start at the beginning." she cleared her throat and sat down elegantly in her chair. "Back in the days of old-"

"Excuse me? Can we just know what the globe does?" Elizabeth interrupted.

"We WILL know if ya people would SHUT UP and let me talk!" Tia Dalma rubbed her temples and thought: Why do I let these idiots into my house? Will sat down next to her. Well, they are handsome... "Now... where was I?"


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

Back in the days of old, there was a man. The man was a fine ruler, took over the sky so he could see the land, the creatures, and the sea. He especially loved the sea, it was hypnotic the way the waves would and crash onto the lands, only to recede and crash again. It seemed like the sea and the land were lovers, always there for eachother, yet never fully connecting all the way. Yet, the sea always came back to love the land, and the land was more than willing to accept him. They touched as lovers touched, gentle at first then pounding into eachother as if they weren't going to survive the night through.

The man ached for that touch. That man was called Uranus. And he wished for the sea to be a woman...

One day, his wish was heard and he was granted the pleasure to watch what had to be the most beautiful woman on earth. She moved along the fields with ease, treating everything like she was a mother to it. She seemed happy... content...

...lonely. Uranus soon found out that the woman's name was Gaea, and had watched her long enough to know that everynight, after every creature was asleep, she would wander down to a beach and sit in the sand. All night long she would watch the waves crash on the shore and move away. Each night she would cry to know that sort of touch.

Then, one night, Uranus finally got the courage to approach Gaea. No words were spoken, the only language they spoke were that of two lovers. The touches were sweet, the love was untameable, and every night, they would come back to find the other. Uranus and Gaea were a happy couple, and bore twelve children together. Their children were healthy, strong, and smart... a little to smart for their own good.

Uranus was afraid that one of his sons would revolt against him, so he banished all his children to various places and hid, taking Gaea with him and keeping her prisoner. For years, this worked.

But not until the oldest and wisest of the children, Cronos, found his parents and murdered his father, taking his rightful claim as ruler. Yet, every ruler needed a beautiful wife. So, Cronos married his younger sister, Rhea, and soon bedded her.

Rhea soon became with child, and Cronos soon became with worries. He had revolted against his father and slained him... what is it to say that his sons wouldn't do the same thing?

Rhea gave birth to a healthy and strong son, whom she named Poseidon. When she presented her son to Cronos, however, Cronos took the babe and quickly devoured him. Rhea was angry, upset, and was forced to bed with Cronos. With him, she gave birth to four more children, and they each met the grim fate of their elder brother. 

So when Rhea became with child for the last time, she decieved Cronos by handing him a rock to swallow and hid her precious child in the mountains with the wood nymphs. For years, Cronos never knew that he had a strong, smart son who would rebel against him. Cronos spent his days relaxing and laying with whomever he felt like.

One day, one glorious day, his son, Zeus, poisoned him, and Cronos was forced to heave up his children. All six children rallied together to put an end to their father and his hideous deeds. Rhea was pleased and welcomed her children to the world with open arms.

Each child took different kingdoms, in which they ruled the world together in harmony. Zeus had taken his place up in the heavens in a beautiful city named Mount Olympus. Hades had taken power over the underworld, while Hestia became Goddess of the Hearth. Hera became Goddess of Marriage and took to the side of her brother's throne, married to Zeus. Demeter became Harvest of the Grain.

That left only one God, Posiedon, who agreed to watch over the sea. He would be worshipped by seaman, and controlled the weather. If he was in a foul mood, hurricanes and horrible storms affected his waters. If he was being humble and courteous, it was a good day to sail. 

Eventually, Posiedon married a beautiful water nymph named Amphitrite. She pleased him enough, but unfortunately for Amphitrite, she never quenched his carnal longings. Posiedon had many affairs, including his own sister, Demeter. Tired of being treated as an object, Amphitrite fled to the mountains. Posiedon, however, wanted his wife, and sent dolphins out to retrieve her.

This happened many times, and Posiedon soon exasperated by the whole ordeals, and designed a globe that would keep track of her. It allowed the sea god to control Amphitrite, never allowed her to leave his underwater castle. For many years, Amphitrite never understood how Posiedon was keeping her captive.

She decided to use Posiedon's greatest weakness as her weapon, and seduced him, gathering secrets to her prisonment. In the afterglow, Posiedon never noticed his wife stealing the globe and altering it so that whoever possessed the globe possessed the one thing that her unfaithful husband truly loved: his sea.

It was only her intention to leave the castle whenever she wanted- she was shocked that a thousand years after the altering, the globe was stolen by no other than Davy Jones.

(1)(2)(3)

The streets near the bayou were nice and serene. All the families were asleep, the night covering them like a blanket. On one street, there stood a small yet sturdy cabin complete with glass windows (stolen from a Navy Vessel... pirates...). The panes were dark, the house was settled in for the night...

... until there was a blast from the inside, blowing out all the glass into the dirt road. A screaming mother and her child escaped through one of the holes, leaving the father behind to fight off the intruders. The child would find out later that his father did not survive.

The child and his mother were seperated, leaving the boy to fend for himself. Afraid that the intruders would follow him, he ran down to the river to steal a longboat and sail out. While running, the young boy accidently ran into a very pretty blonde haired lady and two gentleman (though one looked weird...) and fell on his back, staring up at the lady (whom he knocked into the strange man) in horror.

"Luv, I'm glad yer happy, but wait 'til we get on the ship..."

'Oh, hush up!" The lady straightened up and turned to look down at the little boy. "Hullo, there, sweetheart! Are you lost?"

The young boy shook his head and ran off, down the coast to find an abandoned longboat, and sailed out, grateful of the fact that the morning sun was coming up.

Luckily, there was a ship just off the coast. It was scary looking at first, it being all black (even the sails) but the boy had no where else to go.

So he snuck on the ship and hid in the cargo hold.

(1)(2)(3)

Elizabeth sat with her back leaning against Jack's front, listening to the end of Tia Dalma's incredible story. It was unbelievable- literally.

"Oh, please!" she scoffed, and leaned forward a bit. "That is just common Greek Mythology! It's not real!"

Tia Dalma looked insulted. "Whot is 'real' in your world, Miss Swann?" she said her name with venom.

"Well, not myths! Do you even know the meaning of the word 'myth'?" Liz retorted back.

"Do ye know te meanin' of the word 'bitch'?"

Elizabeth got up so fast that she accidently knocked the wind out of Jack. Tia Dalma got up at the same time, ready for the confrontation. They both stormed towards each other and met each other half way, glaring at eachother with fire in their eyes.

"You really should stop spreading lies, you filthy witch!" Elizabeth threatened, her hands curling into fists. 

"It's better than being a prissy noble woman pretending to be a pirate!"

"PRETENDING?" Elizabeth swung her right arm and knocked Tia Dalma off her feet. "How's that for a 'pretender'?"

Tia snarled and quickly got up, swinging her arm and successfully scratching Liz's face. Liz growled and open- palmed smacked Tia Dalma in the face.

Before any major skirmish could happen, Will and Jack ran to the scrambling women and grabbed their respective others. Jack wrapped his arms around Elizabeth's waist and bodily lifted her off of Tia, while Will grabbed Tia under the arms and swung her around so she couldn't kick Liz.

"HEY! KNOCK IT THE FUCK OFF, BOTH OF YE!!!" Jack bellowed, feeling Liz relax in his arm - but only a little bit. 

"TELL HER TO STOP BEING STUPID!!" Elizabeth yelled, sounding like an angry sixteen year old.

"YA TELL HER TO BE QUIET!" Tia screamed back, struggling in Will's arms.

Elizabeth attempted to get at Tia, but Jack gripped her waist tighter and carried her over to the front door.

"This isn't over, you two bit pirate whore!!!" Elizabeth screamed over Jack's shoulders.

"Than ya betta tell yer boyfriend ta pay for all the services I provided him before you!" Tia retorted back, smiling when she saw Elizabeth's face go redder. 

Elizabeth struggled to be free of Jack's grip, but Jack was a lot stronger than her. He carried her down the beach and to the river, in which he threw her in. Sputtering, Elizabeth sat up, water running down her face.

"What the HELL?" she screamed, aggravated.

"COOL THE BLOODY HELL DOWN!!!" Jack ordered, and was rewarded with Elizabeth's silence.

He allowed her to take a deep breath and go beneath the waters surface, only to come up a couple of seconds later and do it again. She turned her back on Jack and sat down in the river, and watched as the small and weak current flowed around her. Jack took a spot on the beach and waited for her. After what seemed like hours (even though it was only about fifteen minutes), Elizabeth finally stood up and calmly walk over to where Jack was seated on the sand. She sighed as she took a seat and looked straight at him.

"You got me wet."

"It cooled ya down."

"Next time, just smack me in the face or something."

"Never. I never strike a lady." 

Elizabeth rewarded Jack with a small smile and wrapped her arms around herself. The sun was going down, making a small wind blow through the air, and thanks to being wet, it made Elizabeth freeze quickly.

"I'm cold."

Jack shrugged his coat off of him and wrapped it around Elizabeth, rubbing her arms for good measure. Elizabeth placed her soaked head on Jack's shoulder and sat with him.

"I hate her."

"Now, 'hate' is a strong word."

"Fine." Elizabeth sniffed. "I strongly dislike her with every fiber of my being. Is that better?"

Jack smirked. "Very much." He held Elizabeth close when he felt her shiver, and watched the sun as it slowly decended. "Ye know, Lizzie..." Jack cleared his throat. "... it might not be just a myth after all. I mean, we have the globe and such, and we faced fabalized creatures and monsters before. Posiedon might very well be real."

"I know." Elizabeth snuggled closer to Jack, trying to suck up his warmth. "It's just seems like a fantasy. Davy Jones I could handle- but a Greek God who hasn't been heard from for over thousands of years? Come on, Jack! Even YOU have to admit that's a little abnormal."

"Hey, abnormality is me specialty! The point I'm trying ta make is, Liz, is that this is the only information we have so far. Let's take it and roll with it- Tia Dalma is almost always right."

Liz looked into Jack's face, puzzled. "Almost always?"

"Yeah. She told me once that I'd never meet a person who would love me back the way tha' I love them- yet, here ye are."

Elizabeth smiled, and shivered.

"Come on, luv, we need to get you inside. Yer going to catch a cold if ye are out here long enough."

Elizabeth stood up and wrapped Jack's coat tighter around her. "Well, if I die, I can always blame you. You were the one that dropped me in the river."

"Hardy har har." Jack monotonously voiced. "Get inside." he ordered, gently shoving her towards the hut.

(1)(2)(3)

Will had managed to calm Tia down when Jack and Elizabeth re-entered the bungalow. And Tia and Liz both silently agreed not to look or talk to one another.

"Jack, ye may take the guest room tonight." Tia stiffly said, not looking at him. "Yer friend could stay with you, if she likes."

"Thanks very much." Jack gave Tia a nod, and led Elizabeth up the creaky stairs to the guest room to dry her off.

Will tapped Tia on the shoulder and was rewarded with her attention. "May we use your floor for the night?"

Ana Maria, Marty and Gibbs all anxiously looked at the mystic.

"If ye like." she stood up and grabbed a hold of Will's hand. "But ye are coming with me."

Will blushed and allowed Tia Dalma to lead him up the stairs, knowing full well that Ana Maria was glaring daggers at him. Nevertheless, Tia had a death grip on his hand and he had no choice but to follow her up into her (surprisingly) tidy bedroom.

Tia stepped back and motioned for Will to go in first, then locked the door behind him.

"William Turner." Tia said, in a gruff voice. "I have something I want ta give ya."

Will felt a rush to his groin, and cleared his throat. "And that would be?"

"The directions to where ya hafta go to get the instructions on how to use tha' globe." Tia Dalma chuckled deep in her throat, and began unbuttoning Will's shirt. "But ya have ta pay me."

Will's breath hitched when he felt Tia's cold hands run up his chest. Then he felt a tiny weight placed around his neck - she had returned his necklace that his father gave him. Tia stepped back and shrugged out of her amber dress, revealing what she wore underneath- nothing. 

Letting his animalistic side take over, Will stepped to Tia and kissed her. She moaned when he bit her bottom lip, and giggled when Will had picked her up and layed her on the bed.

After all, he had spent many months out at sea with no 'friendly' contact. Also, this would help the gang figure out the globe.

Will was going to enjoy the way he would get that information.

(1)(2)(3) 

"Here." Jack handed Elizabeth the cleanest night dress he could find in one of Tia's old trunks. "Put this on. It'll warm you up."

He heard Elizabeth giggle and smiled. 

"I could think of another way to 'warm me up'." Elizabeth giggled as she walked seductively towards the bed. She pushed off her shirt, revealing one milky white shoulder.

Jack smiled and stood back, watching Elizabeth take off her shirt, revealing her bare back to him. Elizabeth looked over her shoulder, staring at him with a playful look in her eyes.

"I seem to be having trouble getting out of my breeches..." she smiled sweetly at Jack. "...care to help me, Captain?"

Jack immediately was behind her, pressing his clothed front to her bare back. He ran his hands lightly down her front to the waist-line of her pants, slowly beginning to untie her breeches.

"It would be me pleasure." Jack kissed Liz's bare neck, and made a trail of soft kisses down her shoulder. He finally managed to loosen her breeches, and guided them down to the very beginning of her soft curls. He stroked her there for a second, and grinned devilishly when Elizabeth moaned and leaned back on him. "What is it that you desire, madame?"

Elizabeth smiled and turned in Jack's arms, knowing full well that her pants had fallen down to her ankles. She pushed Jack a little and walked out of her pants.

"The Captain."

Elizabeth stole Jack's mouth, but he quickly took control of the kiss, and did his special trick that he knew she liked. Elizabeth felt her legs turn to jelly and leaned against Jack. She felt his hardness through his clothes, and moaned when he brushed it up against her sex. Jack's hands left her hair and glided down her back, gripping her hips firmly and lifting up, so Elizabeth had to wrap her legs around Jack to keep herself steady.

"You know, Captain..." Elizabeth gasped when Jack layed her down onto the bed. "... I don't think it's fair that I am nude... but you aren't."

Jack smiled against Elizabeth's lips. "Ye know, yer right. It's not fair. But I need some assistance."

"I'm glad to help." Elizabeth roughly grabbed the hem of his shirt and lifted up, freeing Jack of the unnecessary garment. She then trailed her nails down her back, making Jack's heart beat faster. "But you know, I am pants illiterate..."

Jack sighed. "Fine. I'll do the dirty work." Jack impatiently shred his body of his breeches, and positioned himself over Elizabeth. "Ready to 'service' the Captain, so to speak?"

"I've been waiting... you take to long."

Jack smiled and entered Elizabeth in one swift thrust... and it hurt. Elizabeth cried out, and tried to get comfortable around his thrusts, but couldn't. 

"Elizabeth..." Jack breathed out when Elizabeth pushed him off of her. "... what's wrong?"

"Nothing." She straddled him and positioned herself over him again. "Just getting comfortable."

With that said, Elizabeth pushed herself down on Jack, and began moving up and down. Jack's eyes rolled into the back of his head and thrusted up, feeling himself sweating already.

"Oh."

"Jack- ugh..."

"Oh."

"I love you..."

"My pirate..."

After a couple of minutes of heavy breathing and moans, Jack spent himself in Elizabeth, Elizabeth following soon after. She crashed down ontop of him, and felt his complacent member slip out of her. They both reveled in the afterglow, content in just hearing the other person breathe.

"So... are you warm now?" Jack asked.

Elizabeth laughed and wrapped herself tighter around him. "Yes. Thank you."

Elizabeth shifted herself off of Jack and snuggled under the blanket, feeling rather than watching Jack do the same. Elizabeth layed on her side so she could watch Jack. She studied his face as he studied hers- something they both have done for a million and one times.

"I love you." Jack said, amazed at how easily the phrase came out whenever he was with her.

"I love you." she replies back, grinning.

Jack opened his mouth to say something, but closed it when he heard something.

"Jack?"

"Sh..."

Elizabeth quieted and strained to listen to whatever Jack was hearing. It took a couple of seconds, but she could hear a banging sound behind the wall, and soon, moaning.

"Ew. Who does that hag have in there?" Elizabeth asked, now curious.

"I have no idea." Jack grinned and sat up, pressing his ear to the wall.

"Jack! What are you doing?" Elizabeth exclaimed, giggling a bit.

"Curious. I wanna know which member of me crew she snagged. Prolly Marty... hey, wouldn't it be funny if she got Ana Maria?"

Despite herself, Elizabeth mimicked Jack's actions and pressed her own ear to the wall. Oh god, I'm such a pervert. Jack Sparrow, why have you corrupted me? Elizabeth thought as she began to hear the sounds more clearly.

"More..." came Tia's muffled voice.

"Ungh..." came a male voice, but both Jack and Liz couldn't figure out who it belonged to.

"Your amazing..."

"Tia..." came Will's voice.

Jack jumped back from the wall, a disgusted look on his face. "EW!"

Elizabeth laughed and moved closer to Jack. "What?"

"The eunich? She grabbed the EUNICH?" Jack attempted to clean out his ears.

"Will's not a eunich. He's actually well built in that area..." Jack glared at Elizabeth, getting jealous. "... but don't worry, honey, you're much bigger! And you know how to use it better!" Elizabeth scrambled, trying to fix her faux-pa.

"I better be!" Jack threatened, and yawned. "I'm tired. Hopefull I can sleep without disturbing images running through me head." He layed back and closed his eyes.

Elizabeth laughed and settled next to her lover, letting sleep come over her. About ten minutes passed, however, and they heard Tia scream out. Elizabeth burst out in laughter while Jack made a gagging noise.

(1)(2)(3)

"Alright, crew! Let's git in that longboat and go home!" Jack ordered, counting heads as his small crew passed him.

Lesee... Gibbs, Ana, Liz... Jack looked down ...Marty. We're missing someone. Oh, GOD!

Jack stepped into the hut and yelled: "WILLIAM! Get off yer girlfriend and git in the boat! We're 'bout to set sail!"

Will appeared, looking a little flushed. "I'm here."

"Good. Get in the boat!" Jack ordered. Elizabeth stood next to him, and he smiled.

"You know what I want to do?" Elizabeth teased.

"I have a vague idear..."

Liz felt something push into her back and tripped, falling into Jack's arms.

"Luv, I'm glad yer happy, but wait 'til we get on the ship..."

'Oh, hush up!" Liz straightened up and turned to look down at the little boy. "Hullo, there, sweetheart! Are you lost?"

The young boy shook his head and ran off, down the coast.

"Children. Are. Odd." Jack said, and took a hold of Liz's hand.

"That one seems a bit odd, yes." Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders. "Let's go."

Jack helped Liz get into the longboat, and took his spot in the front. He soon felt the small boat lurch under him. Thanks to the current going downstream, they were able to get to the Pearl quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

PART THREE

"I'm gonna lock this... thing... up." Jack said as soon as he stepped foot on the Pearl. "Mr. Gibbs? Can you go get me a decent size trunk from the cargo hold?"

Mr. Gibbs nodded. "Aye, sir." He made his way through the working crowd, who were preparing to cast off. Pintel, with Ragetti close by (those two were inseperable) took Jack's jacket and asked the Captain if they had a heading.

"Ahh... no." Jack furrowed his brow. "I guess we'll just sail around and ask people where to go, because if we don't, then we'll have no idea where we'll going now, right?" 

Will spoke up. "Actually, Jack... we DO have a heading." He dug into his pocket and produced a tiny slip of paper that had Tia Dalma's handwriting all over it.

"Heh. Got this from Tia, did ye?" Jack teased Will (who stood up defiantly against it- he was not ashamed of himself. He got laid, and he was proud of it.), opening up the paper to read the coordinates. "And what, pray tell, do these coordinates lead to?"

"A book." Will answered calmly.

"A book?" Elizabeth asked, taking the globe bag from Jack. "What kind of book?"

"Don't tell me it has more mythology in it." Jack groaned.

Will flushed with annoyance. Even though he had enjoyed it, he had to do some rather disgusting things to Tia just to get this paper, and blast it all, he was not going to let Jack bring him down. What he did was right, and he was going to prove it to Jack. "Maybe. But it has more information on how to use that damned globe, so before you complain, don't you think we should go and check it out? That book might just have the directions to use the blasted thing!"

Elizabeth shrugged, hoping to loosen the tension that was building between the two men. "He has a point, honey. Going to find this book might not hurt." she gripped Jack's shoulder to get his attention. "Jack, darling, please... let's give it a try."

"Since when did you get so positive about this?" Jack asked, smirking at Elizabeth.

"Hey, this is all the information we have, I say we roll with it." Liz repeated the advice Jack gave her last night.

"Well then, roll that over our cabin until Gibbs comes with the trunk." Jack ordered, politely, and watched as Elizabeth walk towards their cabin.

Well, actually, he was watching Elizabeth's arse move as she walked. It looked so nice, bound in those tight pants... Jack cleared his throat and pulled up his pants a little, like he was fixing them.

"I think I'm gonna go help her."

Will rolled his eyes. Honestly, don't those two ever get tired? "You go do that."

(1)(2)(3)

Elizabeth smiled when she heard Jack enter the cabin after she did, and ignored him at first. She placed the bag down on the table and turned around to face him.

For some odd reason, Jack noticed that Elizabeth seemed... different, somehow. Her figure was fuller, she seemed to be glowing, and giving off the 'vibe'. It was very attractive. He reached out and grabbed Elizabeth growing 'love handles', noticing that he had a little belly now, too. He smiled, peering at her through lazy eyes.

"What?" she smiled, leaning against the desk. She snaked her arms around his chest, pulling him closer.

For an answer, Jack gently grasped her shoulders, pulling her into a soft kiss.

"Mmmm..." Elizabeth sounded satified, and ran her hand up Jack's back, grasping the back of Jack's neck. Her fingers played with the soft hair she found and spoke against his mouth. "Jack, Gibbs'll..." she got caught up in another kiss. ".. be here any moment."

Jack gave her another kiss and smiled. "We're just kissing. Nothing wrong with kissing."

Elizabeth felt Jack claim her mouth again, and felt him stroke his tounge against her lips. She pulled away a little and smirked.

"You know where kisses like that lead."

Jack leaned forward, attempting to kiss her again. "I'm trying to get there."

Elizabeth allowed Jack to claim her lips again, parting them so Jack could taste her. She grasped onto the back of Jack's shirt as he deepened the kiss, and pulled him closer. Jack rubbed the small of her back with one fist as the other was tangled up in her hair. Liz pressed her petite body against Jack's broad, muscular one, sighing when she felt a hardness rub up against her stomach.

"Umm... Captain?" Mr. Gibb's voice, which was something Jack really didn't want to hear right now, filled the room. He sounded nervous - he should be, Jack didn't like getting interupted when he was getting to his favorite thing.

Jack pulled away from Elizabeth (who continued to kiss him, although now it was along his jawline and neck. "Drop the trunk and leave, Mr. Gibbs. Close the door behind you." Jack took Elizabeth's mouth again and kissed her deeply.

But Mr. Gibbs did not go away. "But um, Jack, we have a problem." 

Jack, once again, broke free from Elizabeth (who was tugging Jack's shirt out of his pants) and glared at Gibbs over his shoulder.

"We're going ta have TWO problems if ye don't leave now, MR. GIBBS!"

"But, sir, I found us a stowaway!" Mr. Gibbs proclaimed, and watched as Elizabeth regretfully extracted herself from Jack and moved so she could see him.

"A stowaway?" she asked.

Now Jack gave his full attention to his first mate. "Are ye sure? Ye sure he's not part of the crew?"

"I'm pretty sure, Cap'n."

Jack sighed, aggravates, and shook his head. "Then throw him overboard."

"JACK!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

Gibbs stepped forward a little. "I don't think we can do that, Jack."

"Why not?"

"Because he is seven years old."

"Seven years old?"

"Aye, seven."

"A kid?" Elizabeth's smiled, her eyes glittering. "Where is he?"

Gibbs turned and called out: "BOY! Come here!"

A small, scared looking boy (no taller than Jack's hip) carefully poked his head into the cabin, and nervously smiled.

"Captain?" the small child asked.

"Aye." Jack asked, tentaviley.

"Can I join de crew?" the small tanned boy asked.

Jack let out a laugh, making the young boy jump and shuffle around nervously. Jack stepped towards the small boy and squatted down in front of him, staring the boy in the face.

"And what makes you worthy to crew The Black Pearl?" Jack asked, very curious to hear the boys answer. Nothing like this had ever happened to him before.

"I - I - I - I'm fearless!" the boy squeaked out, then cleared his throat. That made Jack smile, his gold teeth glinting so that the boy could see them. "And smart!"

"Ahh. I beg to differ on the latter." Jack straightened himself out to his full height, peering menacingly (at least to the boy) down at the young stowaway. "It's not so smart to stowaway on a ship, young'un. Especially a pirate ship."

"Your a pirate?" the boy asked, his eyes growing wide and sparkling with wonderment.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Throw him in the galley or brig or something. Set a course for the bayou. We'll return him."

The boy frowned adn looked desperate for a moment. Lizzie saw this, adn decided to speak up for him. The boy looked familiar... wasn't that the boy who was running away from something...?

"Uh- Jack? Honey? I don't think we should." Jack stared at Liz, confused. "Doesn't this boy look familiar?"

Jack furrowed his brow in thought and stared at the young boy for a second. "Wait- weren't you the one running?"

"Aye, sir." the boy answered. "From me father's murderers."

"Murderers?" Elizabeth exclaimed, and immediately went and kneeled down by the boy. "Are you alright?"

"Well, obviously he's alright. He stowed away on the Pearl!" Jack stated the obvious, rolling his eyes.

Elizabeth shook his head. "Don't listen to him. He's a cranky pirate." Jack shook his head and rolled his eyes once again. "My name is Elizabeth, but you may call me Lizzie if you want. What's yours?"

"Thomas." 

"Well, Thomas, why don't we set up a cot for you in Will's room and get you something to eat? You look starved." Elizabeth asked, her heart warming up to this small boy.

"Thank ye, Miss Lizzie!" Thomas smiled.

Elizabeth stood up and held out a hand for Thomas to take, so she could lead him to the kitchen. But before they left, Jack stopped them and shook his head.

"No. No. I will not have a ... a ... little person on board. It's too dangerous and besides, he'll just get in the way." 

"I am NOT going to send him back to the bayou so he could get hurt or possibly KILLED! And he won't get in the way! He might actually be some help on board!" Elizabeth argued back.

"Elizabeth, NO. The sea is not for small boys! And the Pearl doesn't like children!"

"Jack, its a SHIP. A ship has no say in who stays on board or who stays on the docks."

"The Pearl does. Don't be surprised when she pitches him overboard."

"If she hasn't done it yet, she won't do at all. And Jack, it's just a SHIP! It can't make up it's own mind!"

"Well, thats where I come in. I will not have you play mother to this boy. I am the Captain, and what I say goes. Mr. Gibbs, turn the girl around and set a course for upstream."

Elizabeth flushed with anger. "No, Mr. Gibbs, steady on forward. Jack, don't tell me what I can or can not do! It's not your decision to make- it's mine! And I will take care of Thomas and see that nothing harms him."

"Elizabeth, you know I would let you do anything you want to do, and I respect your decision on wanting to take care of the boy. But as CAPTIAN of this ship I CAN NOT and WILL NOT allow this young man to stay on board!"

"Jack... please?" Elizabeth pouted. If arguing wasn't going to work, Elizabeth knew this will.

"No. Don't go making that face, you know I hate it." Jack said, pointing at her.

"Jack... come on..." Elizabeth whined a little. She hated to whine, but this was a special situation, and she had to pull out the big guns. "For me? Let it slide, just this once, for me?"

Jack shook his head, but everyone could tell that he giving in. "No. No. No!" 

"Fine then." Elizabeth sniffed, and grabbed Thomas' hand. "Take him back. See if I care. But don't think that you are going to touch me afterwards. It'll be a long, long, long, LONG time before that ever happens again, Captain Sparrow." 

Elizabeth led Thomas towards the door, but before they could leave, Jack managed to block their escape.

"If there is a storm or battle, he is to be locked in our cabin. If he gets in the way of the crew, I will hold no qualms if they smack him around. If he gets in MY way when I am working, I have no problem in locking him in the brig. You will feed him, clothe him, and bathe him by yourself. We'll give the bayou a week or so to settle down, then, no matter what you say, we are going to take him back to his mother. If anything happens, I expect YOU to take full blame, Elizabeth. Other than that, you can keep him."

Elizabeth smiled. "Agreed. Come on, Thomas, let's get you something to eat. I'll introduce you to Will! He's much more fun than this bloke here." She said, pointing at Jack.

"Ha ha." Jack said, emotionless. 

(1)(2)(3)

Thomas stuffed the hardtack and salt pork in his mouth and savored the taste of it. Will was amazed- if he had a choice, he would avoid the food all together. But the young boy seemed to enjoy it, so he wasn't going to say anything about the food and how horrible it really was.

"You pack it away pretty good there, Thomas! When was the last time you ate?" Will asked, and waited paitiently for Thomas to chew and swallow.

"About two days, mister Will."

Will pushed another biscuit in the boy's direction and smiled. "Well, then, by all means, dig in!"

Ana Maria and Elizabeth were standing by the fresh water barrel, filling their mugs with the cool refreshment. "This is different. I don't think the Pearl ever had a kid on board, before this." Ana Maria said, handing a cup to Elizabeth.

"Jack was against it. But I used my powers of persuasion, and he agreed to giving Thomas a couple weeks. Until we are sure his home is safe."

"Oh, the forced abstinence move?" Ana Maria smiled. "I applaud you."

"Yes, I am proud of myself as well. I know if Jack doesn't get some after awhile he becomes moody. And moody Jack is an unhappy Jack, which causes a bitchy me. So, in a lot of ways, he loses."

"Very smart." Ana Maria looked over at Will and Thomas, who were trying to balance spoons on their spoons. Will was succeeding, while Thomas was laughing to much to keep the spoon on. "He is cute."

"Who? Jack? No touch!" Elizabeth threatened.

"No, you numbskull. Not Jack. Thomas!" Ana Maria lightly slapped Liz in the back oh her head and giggled. Jack was really rubbing off of her.

"Oh." Elizabeth straigtened up and smiled. "Yes, he's cute too. I am amazed he got into Will's heart so quickly - I never knew he was so good with children."

"It's because he's just a big child himself." Ana Maria responded, and that's when Will got engaged into a staring contest with Thomas. "He's going to be a good father someday. If he ever gets around to getting laid." 

Elizabeth shut her mouth, she wanted to tell Ana Maria about Tia Dalma and the 'noises', but thought best not to. Both ladies stood in silence, watching Thomas win the staring contest and laugh along with Will. That's when Thomas began telling Will a story, waving his arms around when he wanted to prove some rather silly points. Will seemed fascinated in his story, smiling as he watched the enthusiastic boy.

Jack walked in a kissed Elizabeth on the cheek before heading over to the kitchen area of the galley and grabbing an orange.

"Cap'n Fat!" Thomas yelled out, and giggled as Will tried to hide him from Jack's view. He couldn't help but smile from the boy's sudden outburst- he WAS the one that told Thomas what he liked to call Captian Jack Sparrow.

Jack froze and stared at Elizabeth in a He's your responsibility- take care of him before I DO face. Elizabeth was hiding her smile behind her hand, while Ana Maria just laughed. Jack sighed and rolled his eyes, muttering "Idiots." to himself before leaving. As soon as Jack left, Elizabeth went and sat down next to Thomas, explaining that he should call Jack either 'Captain Sparrow' or 'sir'. He argued, of course, and they both agreed on Thomas calling him 'Cap'n Jack'.


	4. Chapter 4

PART FOUR

James Norrington.

A man of many talents.

A man of many faces.

A man of many dreams.

A man who was in pain. He squinted as he touched the back of his head, where it was still sore from the impact Sparrow did. Damn that man... he thought, as he placed the tiny cushion on his sore so he could slip his wig on. I curse the day I ever met Jack Sparrow...

Jack Sparrow.

A hated man.

A vile man.

A man who destroyed, single handly, James' life.

A man who was dense, unfeeling, and deserved to be hanged.

A man who was also cunning, quick, and, unfortunately, devious.

The best pirate anyone has ever seen. 

James Norrington cursed lightly as he shrugged his coat on, and making sure that his wig was in place, left his cabin on the HMS Allegiance. It was a fine boat, to be sure, and one of the fastest, but Norrington knew that to catch Jack Sparrow, speed wasn't important. The Black Pearl could outrace anything anyday. To catch Jack Sparrow you need a good plan, maybe steal something of his that he treasures most.

Let's see... rum? Nah, the man was physically drunk, the sauce literally flowed through his blood. Stealing rum won't do.

Compass? Probably lost it by now, the old fool.

Elizabeth? Now there was a thought.

And a threat. If he stole the damaged Miss Swann, not only would Sparrow castrate and torture him (possibly kill him on the spot), he would have Turner after him. And Turner was the best out there with swords. Even Swann, herself, would be dangerous, because she would cause him harm.

So, the plan to kidnap Elizabeth left his mind as soon as it came into his brain.

The Black Pearl?

No, too risky, can't steal a ship, where would I put it?

The Black Pearl being commandered would cause Jack to be devestated...

And very pissed off. Pissed off Sparrow equals dead Commodore. Not liking that.

It's really not that hard to steal a ship... just a few fakes, maybe take it next time it was in port...

No. Too risky for the Navy.

But not too risky for the scruffy pirate Norrington...

Well, NOW you make a good point... hmm... steal the ship, get the crew to do whatever I say, then get killed and thrown overboard. WHAT A GREAT IDEA.

James Norrington growled. WHY was a man like Jack Sparrow so difficult to figure out?

(1)(2)(3)

Johnathan Smith looked down at the little child, tears clenching at the back of his throat.

He knew it was too risky to let a child on board. Knew that something like this would happen. Knew he should have stuck to his argument and kept Christopher on the docks. As soon as the battle ended, and the Captian (regretfully) had to sort out the dead, he saw the ship's boy in the pile. His small body was beaten and bruised, as if he was beaten to death.

Johnathan couldn't help himself. He ran over to the side of the Wench and hurled, trying as hell to get rid of sickness that forned in his gut. A child... he was just a child... he really had no business being on a ship... shouldn't he be playing 'pirates and navy' with all the other little boys in Port Royal? Shouldn't he be getting smacked on the butt for stealing the sweetcake his mother was saving for his father? Why was he in battle? 

Johnathan could not, and would not figure out why on earth God would take the innocence away from children. They had everything to live for- why? He never found out the answer.

Jack Sparrow could never figure it out either. So when Thomas came on the ship, he automatically wanted to send him back to the bayou, to SAVE him. The sea and a pirates life was not for a seven year old boy... but, once again, he was convinced to keep the boy on board.

It wasn't the fact that Lizzie would ban sex- he knew as much as she did that the ban wouldn't last long. It was the fact that having the oppurtunity to care and nuture a child, it made her so happy, and when Elizabeth was happy, Jack felt like he would burst. Because HE made her happy. And that HE was the greatest man- to allow her to do what she wanted, when she wanted.

Damn this curse called love. It made people do the absurd.

"Hey you..." Jack's ears perked up at the lovely sound of Elizabeth's voice. He smiled as he felt Elizabeth hug him from behind, nestling her head right in between his shoulder blades. "... are you mad at me?"

Jack relaxed in her embrace and clutched her hands. "No, I'm not angry. Just watching the sunset."

Elizabeth moved so she could stand right next to Jack, her arm still wrapped around his body. Jack held onto her shoulders, feeling Elizabeth rest her head in the hollow of his shoulder.

"Will is putting Thomas to bed. I swear, they both seem like they can't get enough of the other person." Elizabeth smiled, which made Jack's spirits soared. He loved to see her so happy. "That means that I am free for the rest of the night. What do you want to do?"

Jack smiled. He knew what she was suggesting... and he wanted it himself, but he was joyful to do he was doing now. "What I'm doing right now, luv. I'm watching a grand Caribbean sunset with a glamorous woman in me arms. What more could a man ask for?"

"Poetic. You really know how to worm your way into a girl's heart with words, don't you?"

"It's the hispanic in me, luv. Romantics we are."

"Your spanish?" she asked. Jack rarely talked about his past- when he did, she tried to get all she could out of him.

"Me father. He was a doll maker, ye know. Made beautiful dolls he did. Sold them all over Spain- the Renia herself ordered a doll of herself once."

"Really? What about your mother? She must have been so proud of him."

"Never knew me mother." Jack lied. He knew what his love was doing, and he didn't want to dredge up the painful past. Whenever he had a free moment, that was all he thought about- his past, due to that cursed gaurdian angel of his. "Died when I was little. What about you? Your mother?"

"She died when I was young, too. Malaria. Father was devestated." Elizabeth's voice dropped to almost a whisper. Jack's heart bled for her- he knew all to well of watching a loved one die.

"What about you?"

"I don't really remember. I was six at the time. I don't think I cried. I remember sitting in my father overstuffed chair... holding my doll, braiding her hair. My Aunt would come up to me and say 'Poor dear. Must be in shock'. But I wasn't. I was happy- my mother was in pain, and someone, up in heaven, heard her cries. Felt her pain. So they helped her."

"That was smart thinking for a six year old girl."

Elizabeth watched as the sky turned red and dimmed to a grey. "Yes, well, we all have to have different opinions on death. Some mourn it, some celebrate it, some expect it. 'For everything there is a season,  
And a time for every matter under heaven: A time to be born, and a time to die; A time to plant, and a time to pluck up what is planted; A time to kill, and a time to heal; A time to break down, and a time to build up;  
A time to weep, and a time to laugh; A time to mourn, and a time to dance.'''  
Jack smiled as he remembered the verse from Ecclesiastes. "'A time to throw away stones, and a time to gather stones together; A time to embrace, And a time to refrain from embracing; A time to seek, and a time to lose; A time to keep, and a time to throw away; A time to tear, and a time to sew; A time to keep silence, and a time to speak; A time to love, and a time to hate, A time for war, and a time for peace.'" Elizabeth looked up at Jack in amazement. "Haha, I read the bible too."  
"You never cease to amaze me, Jack Sparrow." Elizabeth smiled.  
"The amazement isn't over yet, luv." Jack easily persuaded Elizabeth to their cabin, to get rid of the night chill and those pesky memories.  
(1)(2)(3)

Elizabeth played with Jack's beaded beard and snuggled up close to him. "So... where did you learn the bible?"

"When I impersonated a cleric in Wales. That was fun. The nuns were fun."

"Don't tell me you deflowered a nun?" Elizabeth asked Jack, her eyebrow arched in questioning.

"A few. Why? Surprised?" Jack only asked that when he saw Elizabeth smiled.

"No. Not really. Not when it's you." Elizabeth kissed Jack and pulled away, only to have Jack grab her head and bring her lips back down on his.

Jack trailed his tounge along her lips, and she parted them, accepting his questing tounge. Jack deepened the kiss, flicking his tounge against the roof of her mouth. Elizabeth pulled away for air, and Jack stared up at her through lazy eyes.

"What's different about you?"

"Different?" Elizabeth was confused- a happy confused. Jack was noticing her and her changes- even though she wasn't changing... she thinks. "What's different?"

"I don't know, ye just seem more... robust, more nuturing." Jack smiled, oh, and how Elizabeth wanted to bite those lips all of the sudden. "It's very attractive."

"Oh, well... how about I rock you to sleep, would it make you feel better?" she teased, and yelped in surprise as Jack rolled her over on her back and looked down at her.

"How 'bout we do it opposite likes?"

Elizabeth felt like a cloud fogged her brain, and reached up to kiss Jack. Jack ran his hand over the back of her head, holding her up by her upper back. Gently, he laid her down and ran his calloused fingers down her soft sides, ending at her breast and cupping it. Elizabeth winced- she thought he grabbed to hard.

So did he.

"You alright?" he asked, his voice heavy.

Elizabeth nodded and kissed his neck. "Just be careful. I think I'm coming down with something- I haven't felt right these past couple of days."

Jack smirked. "Let's see if I can make you feel better." 

Elizabeth moaned as Jack began kissing the base of her neck, lightly nipping his way onto her shoulder. Elizabeth arched her hips up and made contact with Jack, who hissed as she pressed her sex against his swollen manhood. In one swift thrust, he was inside of her and moving to a steady beat.

Elizabeth grabbed his shoulders and dug her nails into his skin. Jack winced, but the slight pain made him pick up his speed.

"Jack..." Elizabeth whispered.

"Uhn...?" Jack asked, unable to put his thoughts into words. When he was inside of her, it made his brain turn to mush and the only thing he could think of was her.

"Jack!" she said a little louder.

Could she be done? Already? Jack thought as he still thrusted into her.

"JACK!" she screamed, and made Jack still his movements (even if he didn't want to) and looked down into the face of his lover.

"What?!"

"What are you two doing?"

Jack stared into Elizabeth's face, confused. "Ye sound an awful lot like Thomas."

Elizabeth pushed him off of her and quickly wrapped the blankets around their naked bodies, hissing: "You IDIOT! Thomas is HERE!"

Jack blanched and looked up at the doorway, where he saw the little boy mentioned standing innocently, holding his pillow.

"Thomas- it's late, shouldn't you be in bed?" Elizabeth asked, nervously.

"I couldn't sleep. And Mister Will is dead."

"WHAT?" Jack exclaimed, wondering if the eunich really kicked the bucket. Please, God, it would make things so much easier...

"I'm sure he's not dead, Thomas. He's a heavy sleeper." Elizabeth sighed.

"What were you two doing?" Thomas asked, tilting his head to the side.

Before Elizabeth had time to even register the question, Jack came up with an answer.

"Wrestling. Be out in a tic!"

Thomas smiled. "Alright!" And, just like that, Thomas was out the door, closing it behind him.

Elizabeth let out the breath she had been holding and Jack just smiled at her.

"What are you smiling about? Now we have to go talk to him."

Jack just chuckled. "Not me. He's YOUR responsibility. Go and teach him about the gullies and sunfish, luv."

"You think this is amusing?" Elizabeth asked, her features becoming dark.

"Highly. You wanted the kid, after all." Jack noted that Elizabeth was shooting daggers at him. "Give me a second. I'll pull on me breeches."

Jack grumbled as he and Elizabeth both got dressed (well, partially dressed, considering Jack just put a pair of pants on and Elizabeth threw on one of his oversized shirts. I didn't want the kid, I wanted to keep him at the beach, but NO, don't listen to Jack, he doesn't know bloody anything...

He checked to make sure that Elizabeth was decent before opening the door and calling the little bugger inside. Thomas walked in, rubbing his eyes and yawning. Elizabeth instantly melted at the sight of him and called him over to sit on her lap. Thomas curled up on her lap and placed his head on her shoulder.

"What were you doing? You made an awful lot of noise." Thomas asked, between yawns.

"Honey, that's something grown-ups do. You'll find out when you are much, much, MUCH older." Elizabeth explained, and began absent midly stroking his hair.

"Well, what was it that you did?"

Jack rolled his eyes and went into his change purse, pulling out a shiny new shilling. "I'll give you this if ye promise not to tell or talk about what you saw. Pretend it never happened."

Thomas grabbed the coin out of Jack's hands and smiled. "What happened?" he asked, which elicited a chuckle from Jack.

"Good boy." Jack ruffled the kid's hair, the first sign of affection he ever showed the kid, and pulled his hand back. "I'm gonna go see if the eunich really did kick the bucket."

Elizabeth payed no heed to Jack, she was busy rocking Thomas to sleep. Jack never went to Will's cabin, in fact, he stayed in the doorway (Elizabeth didn't notice, she was to busy with the boy) and watched his pirate luv play mother to Thomas.

And she was a natural at it, like Thomas was her own son. Jack watched as Elizabeth stroked his hair, talking softly to him, telling him about a man who owed his soul to the devil himself and how he tricked the devil into letting him live, only to fall at the hands of a beast. He came back and saved the day, as all good men do, and Jack smiled. He enjoyed the fact that she was telling the small boy about him. He noted that Thomas' eyes had fallen shut, and small snores were coming out of his mouth.

"Jack-" Elizabeth whispered, and carefully stood up, Thomas limp in her arms. "Open the door. I'll go tuck him in."

Jack obeyed and opened the door to the outside deck. He followed her to the whelp's cabin and opened that door, and watched as Elizabeth placed him down next to Will. Thomas immediatley curled up next to the older man and snored.

Elizabeth frowned at Jack as she walked towards him. Uh oh. I did something wrong.

"I can't believe you bought out our kid with a shilling."

"It worked, didn't it? Look, no harm, no foul! He probably won't even remember in the morning." Jack argued back.

"In the future, could you PLEASE not buy out our children with shiny things?"

"Why not? Worked fer me, it'll work fer the kid. Our child is smart, he'll get it eventually."

"That's not the point, Jack- wait..." Elizabeth smiled. "Did we just call him 'ours'?"

Jack looked shocked. "No! No! I don't want kids- it was merely a slip of the tounge." 

Elizabeth smiled, but didn't press the matter. She knew Jack was sensitive when it came to the subject of children. "Come on, let's go to bed."

"EXACTLY what I was thinking." Jack played, tickling her sides as she rushed into their cabin, closing (and locking!) the world outside.


	5. Chapter 5

PART FIVE

CHILDREN ARE ANNOYING. Jack screamed in his mind as Thomas ran around the deck, chasing Ragetti's wooden eyeball.

It had only been five days, but those five days turned out to be HELL. Jack never had time alone with Elizabeth; she would be too busy taking care of Thomas or he was doing his Captain duties - and when they finally got the chance to be alone, either Elizabeth was too tired to play or Jack had to look over his maps to figure out where the hell they were going. It was beginning to get infuriating. All of his crew seemed to turn to mush whenever Thomas came on board (the only sane person on deck was Gibbs, who eventually warmed up to the small child). The crew was becoming useless.

Many times Jack would hide in the rigging to grab Elizabeth as she walked by and try to get a couple of minutes alone, only for Elizabeth hear Thomas cry or a crewman to get Jack.

Not only did Thomas take his crew and his woman away, he also had an infatuation of playing 'dress up' in Jack's coat and stealing his compass. The first time Jack caught him doing it, he was saving 'Miss Swann' from the ugly pirate 'Small Beard' (played by Will... and Jack had to agree that he was quite ugly) and succeeding.

You want to know why?

Because he was Captain Jack Sparrow.

As flattering as it was, for the kid to want to be him, Jack only felt ANNOYANCE. The little kid was like a plauge on the ship - he couldn't wait to get the bloody book and send the brat home. Right now, Thomas was sitting on Ragetti's shoulder, watching the waves crash on the side of the Pearl. Spoiled little brat. He is lucky I allowed him on the Pearl. Even though, it was pretty funny when he mocked Will (behind Will's back, of course). 

No! Don't get attached, Jack! 'Cause as soon as you get attached to something, you tend to get possessive, and you tend not to let things go...

There were only three things in his life that he was attached to. The Pearl, of course, cause she was his ship. His hat, because it was the first thing he stole when he became pirate. And Lizzie, because she was his girl, his first (real) love. She never pushed him away (except for when she was engaged to Will and declined his proposal). But she was a lady, and she was his lady. 

And said lady was walking up to him, completely alone. 

Good... Jack smiled. He wrapped his arm around Liz's waist when she came near and leaned in for his kiss. Elizabeth accepted his kiss and ran her fingers through his spongey hair. Jack groaned a little (he couldn't help himself) when Elizabeth swept her tounge over his lips and parted them, slipping her tounge in. Oh, God, how he missed this... they both missed it. And Jack wasn't ashamed to admit it when they broke apart for air.

"I missed ye..." Jack said, the words seeming to come from deep in his throat. He was instantly hard, and knew exactly what he wanted to do to relieve himself of it.

"Likewise." Elizabeth smiled coyly and pulled Jack into a dark corner on deck (luckily, the sun was setting so they had that extra darkness) and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him in for another kiss.

Jack greedily ran his hands up and down her sides, resting them on her arse and pulling her in. She whimpered against his mouth when she felt his hardness against her stomach. She pulled back a little so Jack could grip her waist and lift her up, and locked her legs around his middle. 

Fortuately, for Jack, she was wearing a plain sundress, and somehow, he managed to slip her panties down. He quickly wiggled himself out his his breeches.

Elizabeth grinned when she felt his hotness against he thigh. Five days was a really long time for them. They loved to express their love in the carnal way, and take away that pleasure, you get two very sexually frustrated people. Elizabeth was about to guide him to her passageway when the ship lurched and threw them out of their very private corner.

Jack fell on his back and rolled (due to the ship's, he swears!) ontop of Lizzie. It's a good thing that he rolled ontop of her- because the couple rolled right in front of Will and Ana Maria.

"Jezzis Christ! Don't ye two have a cabin?" Ana Maria snapped on her shock of seeing her friends in a compromising position. Will was just trying to rub out the image of Jack's bare bottom.

As quick as they could with trying to regain some modesty, Jack and Liz righted themselves and stood up.

Will, who was refusing to look at Jack, spoke up. "Jack, we need the new heading. I don't think we are going the right way."

Jack cleared his throat and fixed the lapels of his coat. "I'll go see." he said, and added in his mind. And maybe I can get rid of this... uncomfortableness... also. With Lizzie's help, I hope.

Liz ran her fingers through her hair and muttered something about 'tucking Thomas into bed' before running off.

(1)(2)(3)

James Norrington ran his hand along the railing of the HMS Aliegance and smiled. They were a day into their journey and so far, the water has been calm enough for them to glide through.

Norrington walked into his office and sat down at his desk, looking down at the map that was sprawled out. According to the witch (in which he had to do nsaty things too... he enjoyed it, but still... he claims he was under a spell), he had to go west of Africa and sail through the Southern Atlantic Ocean. But that didn't seem right- if he went east, to the Indian Ocean, he could reach the 'old waters' , as he liked to call them...

Backwards Mystic. Tia Dalma, I cures you! If you make me go on land, I'll lose track of Sparrow, and I'll have your head... after you do that tounge thing...

James shook his head of impure thoughts- as a gentleman, and a Commodore, he should think no things.

"DAMMIT!" he yelled, as the line he was drawing went straight into England. "DAMN WENCH!!!"

(1)(2)(3)

"Johnathan Smith! I condem you!" Beckett screamed at the shackled Johnathan.

"I've been condemned for a while, now, Becky, you have to shock me more that that." Johnathan answered calmly, and grunted as Beckett grabbed the back of his neck and slammed him face down on the table. He felt his skin open up right above his eye, and blinked the blood and pain out of his eye. "Forceful. But I still am not scared."

Beckett growled and grabbed the poker out of the fire. He smiled cruely as he held the glowing brand in front of him. "Maybe I am not trying to scare you. Your a marked man, Johnathan Smith."

Johnathan braced himself for the certain pain that will come if Beckett branded him Pirate. And he accepted it. Laughing manicaly, Beckett whipped the brand so hard across his face that a peice of Johnathan's skin ripped off his chin. He grunted in surprise pain, and felt Beckett rip his shirt sleeve open to view the bare skin. He slowly placed the "P" brand there and held it for longer than was necessary, expecting Johnathan to cry out, like all the others.

But Johnathan bit his bottom lip and refused to cry out in pain. It smarted, he knew that, and it hurt more to know that the man he considered to be his friend was doing it. But he musn't be weak. He must hold out, to show that it was nothing. Growling, Beckett ripped the brand away from the arm of Johnathan Smith, and looked down at the new wound. The angry red 'P' was starting to bleed, and Johnathan had silent tears of protest rolling down his cheeks. It hurt.

Good.

"Are... are you done?" Johnathan Smith asked, forcing himself not to scream in pain.

"Aye, 'Captain', I'm done." Beckett went to open the door to allow the guards in, but Johnathan tripped him and got up, free from his shackles. He wrapped them around Beckett's neck and forced him up, laughing in his ear.

"You know better, Cutler." Johnathan tightened his grip. "You marked me, that's fine. I brought it upon meself.Those 'slaves', as you like to call them, did cost a lot of money, but I am not sorry for releasing them. I'm marked. But what would your wife think? To know you branded her lover?"

Beckett blanched, from the mention of Johnathan bedding his precious Amelia or from the chains around his neck, John was not sure. But he knew that Beckett must feel pain.

"She was amazing, by the way. The best around. I loved the feel of her under me, the way her pale skin would flush and sweat when she finished..." Beckett kicked out, but hit nothing. Johnathan laughed. "Don't believe me? Ask around. Your precious wife be a WHORE."

He dropped Beckett then, and ran to the bay windows that overlooked the ocean. "I guess I'm not the only one 'marked' around here."

"Bastard!" Beckett gasped out, rubbing his neck.

Johnathan smirked and pointed at his chest. "Pirate." and jumped out of the window into the sea.

(1)(2)(3)

Jack sat in silence, rubbing the small 'P' on his arm. The directions that Tia gave Will made no sense- he must have not been good enough.

Jack snorted. Wouldn't surprise me.

He picked up his trusty metal (albiet a little rusty) compass and made sure the charcoal pencil tip was sharpened and going back to the map. He measured and traced the path that Tia Dalma's bearings gave, and found himself... looking at a trident.

Huh. Makes sense- mythological globe, mythological book, mythological symbol... nice work.

Jack sighed and looked back down at the symbol. It still made no sense. He traced the coordinates again, but ended up with the same exact bearings again. 

Can't saill a ship through England, Tia... it would scratch me girl...

Frustrated, Jack threw down his pencil and thought about the situation at hand.

Have coordinates. Check. Know the thing we are looking for- book. Check. Have globe. Che- wait a tic...

Curious, Jack reached underneath the desk and pulled out the little trunk that the globe was in now. He fumbled with the lock and managed to open it up. Pulling the globe out of its protective bag, he placed it carefully on the table and stared at it. 

For a full five minutes.

Come on, ye git, tell me something!!!

Jack heard the door behind him open and close, but made no movement. If he moved, he might miss what the globe might do. Jack felt petite hands run along the muscles in his back and up to his shoulders, where they gently squeezed and started kneading his flesh. He relaxed a little, feeling his concentration dissolve on the globe and focus on the nice perfume scent behind him.

Elizabeth.

"Lower..." Jack asked, and felt Elizabeth move her hands down underneath his shoulder blades, massaging the tenseness he built up in his back. She leaned forward a bit and planted a kiss on Jack's neck, gently nipping it when she left.

"Ja-aaa-ack..." she called out, in that wonderful light voice of hers.

Jack smiled. "Wha-aaa-at?" he copied, and felt Elizabeth poke him in the sides, which caused him to jump slightly. "Hey! No fair! Shouldn't ye be sleeping or something?" He asked, loving the playfullness between them. 

"I'm not in the least... bit... tired.." Elizabeth said, kissing her lover's ear in her pauses and biting it when she was finished.

Jack exhaled the breath he was holding through his teeth, making a hissing sound. He leaned his head back and pursed his lips, those lovely, pouty lips that Elizabeth just wanted to bite off. Elizabeth crashed her lips on his with a desperate need. Jack moaned against her lips and pulled her in front of him, his hands tangled into her hair.

Her blonde hair curtained their faces, her gold locks tangling in his own black ones. Jack ran a hand up her back and felt her shiver at his touch. It broke his resolve and he pushed her lightly, making her sit on the desk. Jack stood up and pushed Elizabeth on her back, kissing her rapidly, aching for her touch. Elizabeth gasped as Jack kissed his way down her neck, stopping to suck a little on the base of it. Her arm shot out and knocked into the Globe.

Jack regained enough sense to pull away from the woman he wanted most to catch the globe. Elizabeth whimpered at the lost of Jack's warmth on her, and opened her eyes to find him. He was busy staring at the reflection of the map in the globe.

"Jack? What is- AHH!" Elizabeth screamed in surprise when Jack grabbed her arm and pulled her up and off the desk. "What the HELL?"

"I think I got it!" Jack traced the trident on the paper with more charcoal and folded the map in half.

"Got what? Jack-" Elizabeth tried pulling on his arm, but no help came from it. "Please- come to bed!"

"Hold on!" Jack smoothed out the paper and unfolded it, and whooped in satisfaction when the coordinates became clear. They were suppose to travel into the Indian Ocean- NOT the Atlantic! He grabbed the map and went to run out of the room.

"JACK!"

Jack stopped and turned around to look at Elizabeth. Her hair was tousled, her lips swollen, her dress bunched up.

So tempting...

Jack rushed forward and kissed her, but before Elizabeth had a chance to react, Jack pushed the Globe in her arms and went out the door.

"JACK SPARROW!!"

"Wait up for me! And please, STAY AWAKE!" Jack called out, and left Elizabeth behind.

She growled in frustration and stormed over to the trunk, plopping the globe in it's bag and slamming the lid shut. She kicked the trunk back underneath the desk and stomped her way over to the bed, aroused and angry.

YOU BETTER BE BACK SOON, SPARROW!! Elizabeth screamed in her mind, and crossed her arms, huffing.

(1)(2)(3)

It was a full hour before Jack came back from helping Gibbs swing the Pearl around and getting her ready for the revised journey. He was all ready to apologize and to, plainly put (in a pirate's mind) fuck her senseless until neither of them could think straight for the next two days.

He walked into the cabin, only to find his desire to be ... dead asleep.

Jack sighed, debating with the idea of waking Elizabeth up, but decided not to. He shrugged out of his vest and shirt and pulled off his boots. Jack then crawled in between the sheets and wrapped a possessive arm around Elizabeth's waist, closing his eyes and letting sleep take over.


	6. Chapter 6

Part Six

Elizabeth woke up to Jack's shaking of her shoulders. Groaning in frustration (she remembered the night before) she swatted his hands away and snarled.

"What do you want?" 

Jack smiled. "Are ye awake?"

"I am NOW."

"Excellent. I got Will and Ana Maria to man the Pearl for the ENTIRE morning- so I could spend it with you." Jack grinned, and began to peel off his shirt. Elizabeth smiled at this news and sat up.

"What about Thomas?" Elizabeth asked, allowing Jack to kiss he neck and slide her sleeve down her arm.

"Got Pintel 'n Ragetti to look after the boy." Jack answered, his mouth above her collar bone, his voice low. "I'm sorry 'bout last night. Never meant to be out that long." Jack sighed and kissed Elizabeth, who ran her hands down his bare back. 

"What- oh... what happened t-to the crew?"

Jack paused long enough to answer. "Drunk."

Elizabeth smiled, it was a plausible answer. She pushed his back onto the bed and began to open-mouth kiss his chest, teasing his nipple. Jack let out a groan that was even wanton to him, but he chalked it up to just being sexually frustrated.

Without hesitation, Elizabeth pulled down Jack's breeches to his ankles and ran her tongue up his inner thigh. Jack moaned again, and felt Elizabeth take him into her mouth.

"Oh, Christ." Jack swore, and grabbed his locks, pulling sharp on them. His eyes rolled into the back of his head. He loved the way Lizzie was teasing him with her tongue, running it up and down his shaft. He teared out of the corners of his eyes, unable to hold inside how much pleasure Elizabeth was giving him.

Then she deep-throated. Jack literally sat up at the feeling of being so far down, and threw his head back, crying out. 

"JEZZIS! Eliza-" Jack bit his bottom lip as she began to move her head up and down. "Unhh..." Jack fell back, gripping the pillow under his head. He felt his cock throb, and growled deep in his throat. If he didn't take Elizabeth soon, he would come. But that thought didn't bother her as she ran her tounge along his head, after all, they had the whole morning. First she would do him, then he would go down on her, and then...

...then a frantic knocking would sound on the door.

"BUGGER OFF!!!" Jack bellowed, lifting his head angrily off the pillow. 

But it was too late. Elizabeth had lifted up her head and was glaring at the door, hoping it would just disappear to show nothing but wall. Sadly, it didn't, and the knocking came back, followed by Will's voice.

"JACK! We have a problem!"

Elizabeth looked up at Jack, her lips swollen by her previous ministrations. Jack nearly cried at the sight and refocused on the door.

"LEAVE US ALONE, YOU PRICK! WE'RE BUSY!" Elizabeth now screamed out, obviously just as frustrated at Jack.

"I'll let that one slide, Elizabeth, but Jack, we really need you! We caught sight of the Alliegance!"

Jack groaned and dropped his head back at the pillow. Damn Norrington... Jack felt himself go limp at the mere mention of that man, and growled. Elizabeth crawled up and stared into his face, distraught and needy. Jack frowned and stroked her hair back.

"Don't go... they can handle it themselves." she begged, running her hand across his bare chest. 

"JACK!" Will called out again.

Elizabeth shook her head lightly, not breaking eye contact with Jack. "Please."

Jack's frown deepened, and he cupped her cheek. In one last desperate attempt to convince him to stay, Elizabeth turned her head and kissed his palm, not breaking eye contact.

"I'm sorry, luv."

Elizabeth clenched her eyes shut to stop the threatening tears. Jack couldn't handle it, and sat up, pulling on his pants silently.

"Promise me you'll stay in here." Jack ordered, adjusting his belt. He refused to look at her.

"Can you promise me the same thing?" Elizabeth retorted, a bite in her tone.

"Don't be like that. I got ta go and help the Pearl." Jack threw back, still refusing to look at Elizabeth as he pulled on his shirt.

"Oh, yes, The Pearl! The Pearl is more important!" Elizabeth argued, angry tears pouring down her cheeks.

"DON'T say that. Ye know why I have to leave. I'm the Captain. And I am not going to give up me ship for anything." Jack immediately wished he could take the words back, but they were already said, and he couldn't do anything about it. So, he continued to button his vest up and grabbed his effects.

"But your mine. You are the man I love. And I need you, here! I have not seen you in days, Jack! Don't... don't I count for anything?!"

Jack sighed. "Elizabeth, you know you're my world. But I have to be with the crew now. I have a responsibility."

"Say you love me."

Jack titled his head up to the ceiling and gulped back his emotions. "I love you."

"With LOOKING at me, Jack."

"Dammit, why are you making this difficult?!"

"I just need the assurance. I need to know if you are going to come back to me."

Jack became silent. He was about to enter a possible battle- he didn't want to make any promises that he would be forced to break. He made for the door, hearing Elizabeth cry out in anger.

"I'll send Thomas in. Make sure the door is lock. Don't let anyone in until I say so."

"DAMN IT, JACK, LOOK AT ME!!"

"I CAN'T."

"Why the hell not?!"

"If I do, I'm never going to leave this room. And I have to go, Elizabeth, I have a responsibility to the crew."

"Jack? Are you coming?" Will's voice sounded through the door.

"Maybe I don't want you to leave." Elizabeth uttered, in a bare whisper.

Jack dared a quick glance over at her, and closed his eyes immediately. Regret was starting to seep in- she was sitting up, looking desperately at him. Not just for a good tumble in the sheets- for him. His company.

"Ja-" Will asked again, but stopped when the door opened to reveal a distraught Captain.

"I'm coming."

(1)(2)(3)

Thomas stirred in his sleep as he felt someone pick him up - someone strong who smelled like hard work and spice.

"Daddy?" he asked in a grumbled - sleep voice, not even opening his eyes.

Jack couldn't help himeself- he smiled. "Shh, now, go back ta sleep little one." 

Thomas yawned and laid his head on Jack's chest, his arms wrapped around the pirate's shoulders. That was when Jack fell in love with the small boy. Here he was, a scallywag, a no good pirate, hated in many ports an by many people- and this little boy, this... young life had automatically put all his trust in him. And he was smiling like a fool.

It might not be so bad to have the kid on board... no, NO, he still has a mother somewhere, prolly dead with worry.

Jack held onto the boy tighter and walked back to the open door.

"Cap'n Jack?" Thomas asked, his voice still rumbling with sleep.

"Aye, son?" Jack asked, walking across the deck with the small boy still in his arms. He was getting strange- yet approving - glances from the crew, but he ignored them.

"Where's me mum?"

Jack stopped and sighed. He then went to the stairs leading up to the Captain's quarters and sat down, forcing Thomas, gently, to look at him. 

"Where did ye see yer mother last, Thomas?"

Thomas frowned (making Jack's heart melt- bugger, why was he being so soft-hearted?).

"Sitting in her sowing room." Thomas pouted, and drew his arms in to his chest. He looked down, saddened at the memory of his mother.

He must really miss her... I never thought about it before...

"Then tha's where she is. No worries, son, we'll get ye home."

Thomas looked up at Jack and gave him a mischeivous smile. He threw his arms around the older man and hugged him, taking Jack by total surprise. Jack hesitantly placed his hands on the smaller kid's back and smiled. It wasn't everyday he got hugged by a child - there was something so innocent about it.

"Cap'n Jack?" Thomas asked, extracting himself from Jack's embrace. "When I grow up, I want to captain the Black Pearl."

Jack laughed and smiled warmly. "Do ye, now?" Thomas nodded his head in response. "Tell ya what- I'll take ye home, and when ya turn eighteen, I'll come git ya and teach ya how to sail. How 'bout that?" 

Thomas smiled and laughed. "Promise?"

"Cross me heart. When I go, you can have the Pearl." But I don't plan on going anytime soon. I got a couple good years left in me.

"Go where, I imagine?" Jack and Thomas looked up at the top of the stairs. There was Elizabeth, wearing a light blue dress (plain and comfortable to get around a ship), staring down at them.

"Miss Lizzie!" Thomas gleed, and jumped off Jack's lap and ran up the steps. Jack slowly stood up and watched Liz bend down and take the boy in her arms. "Cap'n Jack said I could have the Pearl someday!"

"Really? Well, then, I think you should go and get good use out of the Captian's cabin. Why don't you go crawl up in the bed with a map?" Elizabeth suggested, and smiled when Thomas smiled and raced off into the cabin.

Jack nervously smiled up at Elizabeth and watched her walk after Thomas. She threw him a look of pure posion before stomping into the room.

Yep, still pissed... Jack thought, as he walked over to Will and Gibbs. 

"Where is that bastard? He interrupted something very nice." Jack gruffed, holding his hand out for his spy glass. It was immediately placed in his hand by Marty, the smallest pirate. Jack opened it up and looked off the hull of the ship and saw the blasted ship.

The ship looked like royalty. It was painted bright red, the color of those grand Navy coats, with white trimming. The white sails billowed out in the wind, as in tempting The Black Pearl to chase her. Jack heard the Pearl groan, as if she was growling at the regal boat ahead of her. He ran a gentle hand over the rail and made a shushed noise.

"Easy, there, girl. We'll get them."

Gibbs looked up, but understood that Jack talked to his ship, so it wasn't a look of surprise he gave Jack. "Cap'n?"

"Take her. But leave Norrington ta me. I'd like to have a few words with that man." Jack ordered, and snapped his spy glass shut. He turned around to walk up the steps to the helm, tossing the spy glass over his shoulder (Marty caught it with the grandest of ease) and taking the wheel.

"Ah. A bit of honest pirating?" Gibbs smiled greedily, thinking of what gold could be found on a Navy ship.

"Aye, Mr. Gibbs." Jack patted the railing in front of the Pearl's helm and smiled. "Make me baby go."

"Aye, Captian!" Gibbs ran off, shouting orders to the crew.

(1)(2)(3)

"SIR! The Black Pearl! She's gaining on us!" Gillete ran forward, shouting at the top of his lungs.

Norrington whirled around and held out his hand for his binoculars. Once he felt them being slapped into his hand, he raised them to his eye and peered through it.

Sure enough, there she was. That damn ship, The Black Pearl.

With that damn man at the helm.

"Sir? What are we to do?" Gillete looked nervously at the ship. The last time he saw it, it was crewed by skeletons. He hoped it wasn't like that this time. "Out run her?"

Norrington rolled his eyes at the daft and rather pointless remark and shook his head. "You idiot, we can't out run the Pearl."

"Then what are we to do? If the Pearl is unbeatable in speed, where does that put us?"

"You really are daft." Norrington shook his head. "And you call yourself my first mate. No, Mr. Gillete, we can not win the Black Pearl in speed." Norrington grabbed the smaller man's shoulder's and turned him around to see the new guns and ammo they just required. "But we could in strength."

"Sir?"

"It's possible." Norrington stood up straighter and began barking out orders to the sailors. "MEN! READY THE GUNS! USE BALL AND CHAIN! SHOOT AT WILL! LITERALLY!" he smirked at his own pathetic joke. Hey, he was smart. He had no need to be funny. He watched as his sailors ran around deck, loading the guns and preparing for battle.

"Sir! The guns ar ready and we raised the flag! Want us to drop anchor?" a sailor asked Norrington.

"For the time being, yes." Norrington looked over at the advancing Pearl. "That bastard is going to attack on the starboard side. Lower the anchor on Port, and hold your fire until Mr. Sparrow and I exchange some words."

"Sir? I just thought you said fire at will?"

"That was a JOKE, you buffoon!" Norrington rolled his eyes at the sailor. He had no time to explain it. "Just hold fire until I give the signal, or until they shoot first." Norrington's voice dropped to a whisper. "Sparrow is smart, damn him. He won't attack unless he feels threatened or if we have something he has." Norrington grinned. "Fortunately, I'm not like that." 

(1)(2)(3)

"Jack, we readied the guns." Will announced, stepping to Jack's side. "Some say they saw them drop anchor on port side."

"Shame. He knows me attack style." Jack grinned, his gold teeth glinting in the sun. "Hold fire 'til he fires. I don't want fire to happen, because if me girl gets caught on fire, I'd be very upset, got it?"

Will took a second to process that, and got it. He gave Jack a nod of his head. "Aye, Captian." He then left to prepare the grappling hooks and rifles.

"Jack? What is it? What's happening?" 

Damn it. Elizabeth.

"Luv, I want you to stay inside with Thomas. Lock the door. I don't want ye two to see this." Jack ordered, and saw the golden beauty out of the corner of his eye. "Elizabeth, I'm being serious."

"Is that Norrington?"

"Eliza-"

"Shut it, Jack. I know. 'Stay inside, be a good girl, and maybe when the yucky battle is over, I'll come and give ye some attention.'" Elizabeth gruffed, and turned to storm back into their cabin.

Jack reached out and grabbed her upper arm, causing her to give a squeal of pain. He pulled her over to his side and looked down at her face, his once handsome features now lined with anger. It sent a tremor of fear down Elizabeth's spine.

"I don't know what has crawled up yer ass, Elizabeth, and quite frankly, I don't care. You can hate me as a man right now, but you WILL give me respect as a Captain. And ye will follow me orders. Lock yourself and the young lad in me cabin until I say so." Jack released Elizabeth's arm with a slight push. "You understand me?"

Elizabeth looked up at Jack in shock, and nodded her head. She was speechless. Jack never talked to or treated her that way before- it was frightful. She turned and quietly walked over to the door to the Captian's cabin and looked over her shoulder. Jack had his back to her, his hands on two seperate pegs of the helm, guiding his ship through the waters to a certain fight. She felt tears well up in her eyes, and blinked them away. Elizabeth stepped into the cabin and shut the door behind her with a soft click, and made her way over to the big bed her and Jack shared, where Thomas was already curled up asleep on one of Jack's maps.  
She forced herself to smile and walked over to the sleeping babe, pulling out one of Jack's personal hand made maps from underneath Thomas.

(1)(2)(3)

Jack heard the door shut behind him with a click, and exhaled. He didn't mean to alarm her, it was an accident. But she had to understand that she didn't belong in battle. Sometimes, he wasn't even sure if she belonged on the Pearl. But, she was here, and Jack did not want to see her get hurt.

He loved her.

"Gibbs!" Jack called out, and the rotund man appeared at his side. "Take the Pearl for a second, mate. Alert me the second we get at the side of The Alliegance." he lowered his voice to give the reason why. "I have to talk to Elizabeth."

"Gotcha, Jack. No worries."

Gibbs took the Pearl in hand, leaving Jack to walk into the cabin.

"Elizabeth?" Jack asked daintly. He didn't want to scare the poor girl out of her wits. She still jumped in the air a bit, and turned from the desk to face him. "I haven't much time. Can I talk to ye?"

"Why? So you can curse at me again? If you are going to do that, I'm going to have to say no."

Jack noticed that her voice held a little of the frightened Govenor's daughter in it. "No. I'm not going to curse. I'm going to apologize."

"I'm amazed. You rarely do it." Elizabeth sighed, and sat down in Jack's desk chair. "Go on."

Jack kneeled in front of Elizabeth and took her tiny, smooth hands into his rough pads. It still amazed him at how perfectly she fit into his world. "I never meant ta scare ye, luv. And I know ye miss me- I miss you too. But you also understand that I have a responsibility to the Pearl, right? I can't just leave her to have a tumble in bed. If I didn't leave every once in a while to take care of me ship, we won't HAVE a ship, and that means we won't have a bed to tumble in. Got it?"

Elizabeth felt her anger melt away. She gripped his hands tighter. "I understand. I've been busy with Thomas too." She looked over at the small boy. "It's amazing."

"Liz, ye know we can't keep him. He told me he wants to go back ta his mum."

"I know. He told me too. It's just amazes me. For once, I'm useful on the Pearl."

"Yer useful. Ye keep the Pearl's Captain sane..." he watched Elizabeth arch an eyebrow "... well, maybe that's not the greatest word to use. What I meant was-"

"Jack! We're ready!" Gibbs called over his shoulder.

"Damn." Jack looked up at Elizabeth, apologetic.

Elizabeth smiled. "Go."

Jack smiled and rose to his feet, giving Elizabeth a small kiss on the lips as he did so. He ran over to the door and stopped. He dug in his pocket and brought out a ring of keys, and shook them at her.

"Just so I know yer going to stay in here." He tossed the keys towards her. "Lock the door."

"Jack, how are ye going to get back in?" Elizabeth asked, bending over to pick the keys off the floor.

"It's me cabin. I know how to get in." Jack smirked. "It's called knocking on the door until me love gets frustrated at the noise and opens it."

"GO!" Elizabeth smiled, waving him away.

Jack closed the door after he stepped through it, and Elizabeth went to lock the many locks on it. As soon as she finish locking the door, she heard Thomas grumble in his sleep and turn over in the bed. She walked over to him and laid a comforting hand on his head.

"Shh, child, it's alright." Elizabeth smiled warmly as Thomas relaxed to her touch. "Your Captain shall return." she said, mostly to convince herself.


	7. Chapter 7

Part Seven

The cannons were waiting, filled with gunpowder and iron. Their rifles were ready with shot and powder, men stood on deck, grappling hooks hidden behind their backs.

The Black Pearl silently approached the HMS Alliegance.

Captain Jack Sparrow stepped down from the upper deck, and in his familiar manner, sauntered over to the port side.

"Hullo, Norry!" Jack leaned casually on the rail, smirking smugly at the Commodore. "What can I help ye with?"

"Sparrow. You have something of mine." Norrington sneered.

"Great way to state the obvious." Jack smirked. "Care to elaborate?"

"The globe."

"What globe? OH! Amphitrite's globe- haha-" Jack smiled, and then took a dead-serious tone. "Don't have it."

"Your full of bullshit."

"Ew. That's gross." Jack curled his nostril, and sighed. "Alright, I confess. I have it. What are ye going to do about it?"

"Take it from you."

"Very threatin'. But I could make a threat that'll shiver yer timbers, if ye know what I mean." Jack acted uninterested, but inside he was worried about Elizabeth and Thomas.

"Why don't you come over here and tell me, then?" Norrington asked, his hand gripping the hilt of his sword.

Jack smirked. Norrington was trying to trick him... funny. Very funny.

"Nah, I'm sorry, Norry. I'll have to decline. Thanks for the offer, BUT! I could allow you to leave without any of your valuables, stripped to yer skivvies, and allow ye to sail to England."

"ENOUGH with the chatter, Sparrow! I want Amphitrite's Globe, and I am more than willing to pull it out of your dead hands."

"That's never gonna happen, considering that I am not going to be the one that's going to die."

Norrington sputtered, and looked over at Gillete. "FIRE AT WILL."

"Turner? Or- OH!" Gillette snapped into battle mode at Norrington's icy stare. "Yes, sir! FIRE!!!" Gillete yelled, and watched as the sailors lit the cannons and covered his ears.

"DUCK!" Jack ordered as a cannon ball whizzed past where his head was a second ago. "OY! STOP! WE'VE GOT CHILDREN!" His cries were unheard, so he decided to go the other way. "Alright then, men, GO GET THEM!!"

The pirates gave a battlecry as they tossed their grappling hooks over to the sail's ropes on the Alliegance. Will Turner led them over, and as soon as their feet hit the deck, their swords were drawn and they were fighting.

The Navy men fought the pirates well, blocking many of their blows. But it turned out that they were no match for Jack's crew, and the pirates soon overtook them easily.

Commodore Norrington quickly shed his coat and waist coat, and threw off his wig. They get in the way of battle. He grabbed one of the pirate's ropes ans swung himself over on the Black Pearl.

(1)(2)(3) 

Jack Sparrow had his back turned and was giving orders to his first mate to keep a watchful eye on his cabin door when he felt something knock into him. His face was pressed into the wood deck for a total of five seconds before he felt himself being flipped over onto his back.

Norrington had flipped him over on his back, and closed his hands around the pirate's throat. Jack was taken by surprise, and scratched at the offending hands. He looked up to find help, but found that Gibbs and the others were off fighting thier own battles, not noticing that their Captain was in distress.

Right. Jack thought, and decked Norrington across the face, hearing a satisfying crunch as his fist connected with Norrington's nose. Norrington was thrown back by the blow, giving Jack a chance to take a deep breath and get to his feet, unsheathing his sword. 

Norrington wiped away the blood polling out of his nose and stood up. He saw that Sparrow had already brought out his sword and went into battle stance.

"Ye know, James, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that ye are REALLY sexually frustrated. Ran out of eunichs on yer ship?" Jack teased, and easily dodged an angry blow from Norrington.

"FUCK OFF."

Jack smirked. "Tried to. You interrupted." Jack dodged another angry swing from the pissed off Commodore. "Ye wanta play, Norry?" Jack blocked Norrington's sword with his own and punched Norrington in the face again.

Their fighting began, each blow blocked by the other one. Jack managed to slice Norrington's leg, and in return, Norrington, gave Jack a nasty cut on his chest. Jack growled and attacked his enemy. He let out a moan of pain when Norrington kicked him in his already sore chest, and went down. Jack managed to roll out of the way quickly when he saw Norrington lunge at his head.

Norrington's sword embedded into the wood deck of The Pearl, and Jack took the advantage and kicked Norrington right in the ass. Norrington cursed as he was flipped over and Jack quick pulled his sword from the deck.

Now the pirate had two swords.

Shit. Norrington thought as he ducked a wild swing from Jack, and jumped back as Jack lunged with the other sword. The Commodore tucked and rolled towards the Pearl's longboats and grabbed an oar, managing to quickly throw it out in front of him, blocking another attack from Jack.

Jack's two swords cut into the wood, and he felt Norrington kick his knee up into his groin. Jack cursed, and felt his penis throb in white hot pain (it was sure to bruise... Dammit!). But the pirate didn't allow the pain to double him over. Jack would not allow Norrington that advantage. So, he brought his head forward and head-butted Norrington in the chest, which caused the Commodore to reel back from the pain and drop his oar.

"Aw, Norry! You lost your weapon!" He dropped one sword and rushed forward and pushed Norrington to the railing. "GET OFF ME SHIP."

Jack punched Norrington in the face again and smiled as Norrington went backwards into the ocean. The Captain sheathed his sword and picked the Commodore's old one. He eyed it, and while it was too fancy for his taste, it would be perfect for his Lizzie. He held onto the sword as he scanned the deck of his ship and seeing (with satisfaction) all of his crew back on the Pearl.

They had won.

Then Jack heard her scream. His attention was brought up to his cabin, where he saw a military man try and sneak Elizabeth off the ship. She was putting up too much of a fight to go away easily.

"ELIZABETH!" Jack hollored, and ran up to the higher deck, pulling out his gun and aiming it at the Navyman.

"I'd let her go, if I were you."

The man (who proved to be a coward) let go of Elizabeth and stood back, his arms up in surrender. Elizabeth went to Jack's side and clutched onto him.

"Where's the boy?" Jack asked, watching the last of the military men race towards The Alliegance.

"I don't know! He ran off when they broke down the door!" Elizabeth was near hysterics, and began searching the deck frantically for the small boy. "THOMAS!" she called out.

That's when a small mast (but big enough to do damage) from the Alliegance snapped and went to crash down on the Pearl.

With Thomas right where the impending crash would be.

Jack didn't bother with the stairs. He jumped the railing to the lower deck and cried out "Thomas!" before running over and plowing into the small boy, rolling out of the way just in time before the mast landed on the deck.

Jack couldn't hear anything except Thomas' crying, and immediately sat up, pulling the small boy into his arms. Thomas' arms wrapped around her neck and he clung for dear life on Jack, screaming himself hoarse. Jack put a comforting hand on the boy's head and kept him there.

Elizabeth had run down to Jack and Thomas after the mast crashed and threw her arms around the both of them.

"OH MY GOD! Are you alright? Jack? Thomas?" Elizabeth cried, the fright at the thought of losing them both apparent on their face.

"We're fine." Jack reached out and ran his thumb along Elizabeth's wet cheek. "Just a bit scared. But we're fine."

Elizabeth placed her head on Jack's free shoulder and sighed, allowing tears of happiness roll down her face. Anyone who looked at them could have sworn that they were a little family.

(1)(2)(3)

Repairs were starting to be made, both for the Pearl and her crew.

Thomas had cried himself to the point of getting sick and fainting in Jack's arms. Now he was curled up safe and comfortable on Jack and Liz's big bed, dead asleep.

"The excitement must have been too much for him." Jack noted, shifting comfortably in his chair by the bed. "Poor little bloke."

Elizabeth straightened up in her chair and sighed. "I'm sorry, Jack."

"What for?"

"I should have listened to you when you said that kid should have been brought back to the bayou. It was stupid of me to keep him here." She laid a comforting hand on her belly- she had already thrown up twice today, she didn't want to do it again.

"Yes, it was stupid." Jack agreed. "But I allowed you to keep him. Can't say that it wasn't nice ta have the tyke around."

Elizabeth smiled warmly at Jack, who was busying himself by pushing the young boy's hair out of his face.

Many hours later, after Jack had been bandaged up, the Alliegance was gone, and with the help of almost the whole crew, the fallen mast was pushed off the Pearl.

"You'd be a good father, Jack."

Jack scoffed. "Me? A father? Poor kids..." he joked, and leaned back in his chair.

"I'm serious. Have you ever thought of having kids?" Elizabeth asked, curious.

"Of course I have. Who hasn't?" Jack stretched, and yawned. "I never thought that I would HAVE kids, though. Why?" Jack smiled, staring at Elizabeth jokingly. "You pregnant?"

When Liz did not answer right away, his face fell and grew more serious.

"Elizabeth, your not pregnant, right?"

"NO!" Elizabeth blushed, but laughed. "Had you going there, didn't I?"

Jack took in a deep breath of relief and chuckled nervously.

"Oh, god, Liz. Don't do that to me- I don't know if me poor heart could take that kind of shock."

Jack continued to laugh as he got up and walked out onto deck, leaving Elizabeth alone to watch Thomas, holding onto her stomach.

(1)(2)(3)

Will uncovered the book from it's brown sack covering and handed it over to Jack. Jack daintly took it in his hands and looked down at the cover- it had a trident and a dolphin encrusted in gold.

"We found it in Norrington's office. It's the book Tia described to us."

"Explains how he knew about the globe. "Jack opened the book, hearing it's binding creak, to the first page and cursed. "Bugger! It's in Greek!"

"Obviously. Greek God, Greek symbols, Greek book, Jack!" He looked at the pirate. "Don't tell me you don't know Greek."

"I don't know Greek."

"Dammit, Jack, I told you not to tell me!"

"Sorry." Jack sighed. "Well, we already have to go back to the bayou. Maybe Tia can translate the text for us."

"Getting rid of the kid?" Will asked, looking a little hurt.

"Have to, mate. He almost got killed today. And he has a mother who is worried about him." He closed the book and tucked it underneath his arm. "Told Liz it wasn't smart."

"Well, Elizabeth was always soft hearted when it came to kids. She always watched her younger cousins when the visited Port Royal." Will smiled, and walked with Jack back to the helm. "I think she wants a kid of her own."

Jack didn't say anything. He thought about the recent scare he had, and felt something in his gut drop. He entered his cabin, Will still following him, and stopped at the sight of Elizabeth laying down next to Thomas, resting.

"Shh." Jack tiptoed to his desk, and pulled out the trunk that had the globe in it. He placed the book inside and closed it shut.

Will watched as Jack quietly walked over to Elizabeth's sleeping form. Jack tenderly kissed Elizabeth's cheek and stood up straight. He looked over at Will and frowned.

"What?" he asked.

"Still amazed that you are capable of the finer feelings."

"Shut it." Jack stepped close to Will, and Will sensed that Jack was feeling just a tiny bit hostile towards him. Maybe it was because Jack didn't like him all that much. "Listen here. I love her. And I've loved her for longer than you can imagine. How come you think that I am not capable of being in love?" Before Will could answer him, Jack continued. "Did you know what happened after we slept together for the first time? I cried. When she was sleeping in me arms, I blubbered like a little boy. I couldn't BELIEVE that someone like her was willing to sleep with someone like me. I couldn't BELIEVE that she trusted me with a lot more than I could ever imagine, and I couldn't BELIEVE that I loved her so damn much. Does that answer any of your unasked questions, Mr. Turner? And, remember, I told you something that I haven't even told her yet." 

Will gulped, and realized that he was pinned against the wall. Last time he was in that position with Jack around, he recieved a good couple bruises. "I'm sorry, Jack! I didn't mean to... I was just joking around..."

Jack sighed and stepped back. "Tis alright, Will. I should apologize- me blood is still a bit hot from battle."

Will nodded and quickly rushed out the broken door. Jack noticed, for the first time, that he had NO door, and cursed. He pinned up a sheet, and undid his belt. He placed it on the floor by the bed, and then took of his sash and his vest. Finally, he pulled off his shirt and boots and climbed, carefully, into bed. He managed to get comfortable, with Thomas right between him and Liz, and fell asleep.

(1)(2)(3)

"John-o-thon Smith." Tia Dalma smiled, and happily made her way across the room. She noted that Johnathan's hair had already gone a bit unruly, his moustache and beard untamed... he looked handsome. "Or... wait... I heard it was Jack Sparrow now?"

"Aye, ye heard correctly, Miss Dalma."

Tia Dalma flashed her blackened teeth. "Ja-aa-ack... I think ya kno' me well enough ta call me Tia."

"Alrighty then, Tia."

"But I didn't say ya could!" Tia snapped, and walked over to her weather beatened table. "What may I do ya for, Jack?"

"I heard a rumor ya could do tattoos."

"Aye, ya heard correctly, Mr. Sparrow."

Jack smirked. "Tha's CAPTAIN Sparrow, deary. I sold me own soul just ta git me ship back."

"Ah, yes, how is the Wench doing?"

"Not the Wench anymore, Tia Dalma." Jack smirked and sat down next to her. He rolled up his sleeve and pointed to the spot where he wanted his tattoo. "It's the 'Black Pearl' now."

"Black Pearl?"

"Aye."

"Silly name." Tia smiled, and began sketching out a sun and a bird in flight in charcoal on his arm.

"Hey! I don't criticize yer name." 

Tia stared at Jack.

"Well... can't really, anyway." Jack bit his bottom lip at the first insertion of the needle. "Tha's clean, right?"

"Aye. Won't have it any other way." Tia Dalma traced the sparrow in flight, and when she was done, she took a clean cloth and wrapped it around Jack's sore wrist. "There ya go, 'Jack'."

Jack stood up and carefully rolled his sleeve down. "Thank ye, very much, Miss Tia. How can I repay ya?"

"I could think of a way." Tia smirked, and she led him over to her bedroom.


	8. Chapter 8

Part Eight

Jack Sparrow sat back in his chair, the letter he had just recieved fallen to the floor, to be forgotten.

Beckett had the NERVE to write him. He had the NERVE to tell him that Amelia had his son...

... and that they both died in childbirth.

'As it is, I am not surprised. I knew that the child would come out deformed and slow, like his father...' was what Beckett wrote. 'And I am glad that she and your bastard son died. Serves the both of you right.' The letter went on to say nasty things about Amelia and him, but Jack could only think about one thing:

Amelia had his son. Amelia had his son, and his son is dead. With Amelia.

Jack blinked back unwanted tears. Not for the first time in the first ten months of piracy, he hated the way his life turned out. He killed many people- Amelia Beckett, his unnamed son, Johnathan Smith...

That's right... Jack thought ... The babe was Johnathan's, not mine.

That seemed to solve that problem. Did he believe it? Yes.

To this day, he believed that he, Jack Sparrow, had never had children and would NEVER have children.

(1)(2)(3)

She was pregnant. 

Elizabeth was in shock.

She was pregnant... and she was pretty sure that Jack did not want children of his own. 

Elizabeth sighed for what had to be the hundredth time in the past hour of climbing into the longboat with Jack, Will, Ana Maria and Thomas. Thomas was sitting on her lap, leaning against her belly.. My swollen belly... singing the song that Jack had taught him. She heard Jack and Ana Maria hum along, they all seemed content with their lives right now. Will was just... being Will, he was sitting there polishing the knife his father had given him.

Elizabeth felt butterflies in her stomach... Or is that my baby? ... and fought the urge to lean over the side of the boat and hurl.

Pretty soon, the longboat docked on the muddy bank and everyone was out and walking toward's the familiar shack. Jack had stepped up near Elizabeth and put a hand on her lower back, to make sure that she was going to Tia Dalma's willingly. Elizabeth jumped at the touch, suddenly afraid that Jack would feel the baby. 

Calm yourself... you are only about two months along... you won't show for awhile yet...

"Elizabeth?" she heard Jack's voice from far away. "Elizabeth? Luv? Are you alright?"

Elizabeth snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at... the father of her child ... and gave him a forced smile.

"Yes, Jack, I'm fine. Just a little... sad. Thomas leaving, and everything." Oh, and the fact that I'm pregnant. SURPRISE!!

Jack nodded. "Let's drop the book off at Tia's first, then we'll set off to find the lad's mother. How's that sound?"

Elizabeth smiled and nodded, and Jack kissed her softly on the lips. Jack then went ahead a little bit and opened the door, allowing everyone to go ahead of him. Thomas was at the end of the line this time, and Jack pulled him towards him. He knelt down and looked down at the little boy.

"Thomas, son... I hope you don't hate us for what we are going to do." 

"I'm not, Cap'n Jack. It was exciting to be a pirate!!!"

Jack smiled. "I'm sure it was. After this, though, we are to find your mother. Do you know where yer house is?" That was a stupid question... Jack thought. But the lad was only seven!

"I remember." Thomas hugged Jack, who returned the affection. "Thank ya, Cap'n."

"Your welcome, lad." Jack stood up and tapped the boy's behind. "Git in there, you."

Thomas laughed as he ran in and jumped on Will's lap, who gladfully pulled him in for a hug. It was amazing to Jack; still; how such a little thing could make grown ups- himself, included- fall in love with it. There was a soft atmosphere in the room as the room filled with Thomas' laughter- Will was tickling him, for the last time- even Tia went soft on the child.

"Dere ya is, Thomas. We thoughts you ran out on us." Tia smiled, and rubbed the boy's hair. "Yer mother is home. She is dead worry fer ya." She turned her gaze on Jack and Liz, who were standing together (as usual), Elizabeth holding Jack's arm. "Miss Swann, what a pleasant surprise!" She looked the pirate mistress up and down. "Ya seem different... "

Elizabeth's eyes went wide. Could Tia tell she was- nah, she couldn't! Could she? She was gifted...

"...I like it."

Elizabeth let out a sigh. For once, she felt a rush of gratitude towards the mystic. "Thank you, Miss Dalma."

"Oh, please, we know eachother well enough fer ya to call me Tia."

"Alright then... Tia..."

"BUT I didn't say you could." Tia snapped, and walked over to her table. "What can I do ye fer?"

Jack stepped forward and handed her a book. "We need you to translate this fer us."

Tia looked down at the cover and smiled. "Jack, did ye flip through this book?"

Jack felt as if he did something back. "I read the first page, yes. It's Greek."

"Then you don't know tha' if ya flip it over, ya get the English translation?" Tia demonstrated, and opened up the book to reveal... the English... translation.

"Oh." Jack shifted around uncomfortably. "I knew that."

"Right." Tia smiled. "I still want payment."

Jack's mouth dropped open. "What? Fer that?"

"Aye. That's a nice looking bottle of rum ya have there, Captian..." Tia smiled lazily, and watched as Jack relunctantly handed her the bottle.

Bugger. I was planning to use that to re-create me birthday... Jack pouted, and watched as Tia Dalma pulled out the cork and took a sip.

"Alright, then, we shall return Thomas to his rightful place." Jack bent down and picked up the small boy, placing him on his hip.

"No fair!" Will complained. "How come you get to carry the kid?"

"Because I'M the Captian. And he likes me better." Jack laughed as he saw Thomas stick his tounge out at Will, and copied the boy's action. Jack began running out the door, child in arms, with Will chasing after them.

Elizabeth stayed behind, and Ana Maria touched her shoulder to get her attention. "Elizabeth? Are you coming?"

"I'm... gonna stay behind. I want to talk to Tia about something." Elizabeth smiled at her friend, who walked out and started running after the (rather stupid) men.

Elizabeth turned to talk to Tia, but found that the witch was standing right behind her. She gasped as the mystic placed her blackened hands on her stomach, and watched her face as Tia calculated her.

"Eight weeks."

"Are you sure?" Elizabeth asked, and felt Tia's hands leave her stomach. She sat down. "Are you sure? Can't I just be sick?"

"Aye, yar sick. It's called 'morning sickness', the kind of sick ye are talking about." Tia sat down behind her table. "Cong-o-ulations, Miss Swann. Ye are bearing Jack Sparrow's only child." 

Elizabeth felt the blood drain out of her head, and suddenly, she couldn't breath. The world began to spin, and the next thing she knew, Tia and Jack were standing above her, looking down at her in concern. She had fainted, she realized, and brought a hand up to her head. It was pounding.

"She's coming 'round!" Jack exclaimed. He placed a gentle hand on the side of her face. "Luv, Liz, are you alright?"

Elizabeth moaned slightly as she felt Tia and Jack help her sit up. "Yes, I'm fine." She felt the world spin again. "I... I- I don't feel so good..." she leaned back again.

Jack caught her and held her. He placed an arm under her knees, and lifted her up.

"She's been acting odd lately. I think she got something somewhere." Jack explained to Tia, who kept her mouth shut and nodded her head. "Can I use yer guest room fer a bit?"

"Fine." Tia carefully put a bottle of water on Elizabeth's stomach. "Fer later. I'll send in a chamberpot, in case she gets sick."

(1)(2)(3)

Jack was sitting at the foot of the bed, reading the correct pages of Posiedon's text, as it was called, waiting for Elizabeth to wake up. She had him scared- he came in to get her, but found that she was passed out on the floor, Tia Dalma placing a wet rag on her forehead. Now, he was getting a little bored, just sitting around waiting for her to wake up. It had already been an hour- how much sleep could she have needed?

After about ten minutes, Jack heard her rustle. He quickly closed the book and scooted up the bed, to place a hand on her forehead. She was cool to the touch- she had no fever, that was a good sign. He smiled down at her, and began to stroke her hair.

"How ya feeling, luv?"

Elizabeth groaned in response and stretched out. "Like hell."

"Tia and I think that something must have not settled right in yer stomach. Either that, or the heat. You were bundled up, dear." Jack fingered the loose shirt she had on. "Had to strip you down, in case ye had a heat stroke." 

Elizabeth was touched at his tenderness. She kissed his cheek and smiled. "Sorry for the scare. I don't know what came over me."

I'M PREGNANT I'M PREGNANT I'M PREGNANT

"I think it was the heat."

I'M PREGNANT!

Jack gently helped her up, but she didn't feel like she would pass out or anything, and calmly got to her feet.

I'm pregnant.

"Do you remember where Thomas' house is?" she asked.

I'm pregnant.

"Aye. It's about two minutes away. We've been invited to dinner- Miss Ruth, Thomas' mother, is going to thank us. D'ya think yer stomach can handle it?" Jack asked, handing Liz her pants.

Yes. I'm pregnant.

"Yeah. My stomach feels fine. I'm actually kind of hungry." Elizabeth thanked Jack and pulled on her pants. "It's been awhile since we had a decent meal, huh?"

I'm pregnant. Pregnant is me, for I am pregnant and will be know as such- PREGNANT.

Jack stood up and dropped the book into his large coat pocket. "Well, then, me lady, I shall escort you to dinner." Elizabeth smiled as she took Jack's offered hand, and was pulled close into his chest.

"Jack!"

"Couldn't resist, luv. Ye make me crazy." Jack smirked his infamous smirk and bent his head down to kiss Elizabeth. Something in Elizabeth snapped and she pulled Jack in to deepen the kiss, feeling tears run down her cheeks.

Jack held onto Elizabeth's shoulder, feeling his arousal begin, and ran his hand up to cup her cheek, where he felt moisture. Gently, he pulled away and stared into her depressed - looking face. "Lizzie? What's wrong?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "I- I don't know." Jack brought her into his arms, holding onto him as she cried.

"Shh... mi corazon... quiet, now, quiet..." Jack whispered in her ear, and besides making her feel better, it made her feel worse.

Here was this lovely, slightly disturbed but altogether decent man, hugging her, telling her that everything will be alright. He didn't even know what was bothering her- he just knew he wanted her to be happy. And she was pregnant with his child. And she didn't have the balls to tell him.

She buried her face deeper into his chest, and sobbed.

"I love you, Jack Sparrow."

Jack felt an uncomfortableness settle in his heart, but he ignored it. "I love you too, Elizabeth. You're everything to me." Jack pulled her away, and with his hands still on her shoulders, looked into her face. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

Elizabeth shook her head no.

Jack thought about it- she's been acting wierd lately. Hungry, not hungry; aroused, asleep; moody, cheerful. She fainted in Tia Dalma's room, and now she was crying for unknown reasons.

If he didn't know any better, he'd say that Elizabeth was pregnant.

Or getting her monthly.

He decided to choose the latter.

"I think you need a good hot meal." Jack smirked. "And a good night of Jack love."

"'Jack love'?" Elizabeth giggled, trying to block her own thoughts out of her head. They sounded an awful lot like this: Isn't 'Jack love' what got me pregnant in the first- OH GOD. I'm pregnant...

"Aye." 

"Oh god..." Elizabeth shook her head in disbelief and allowed Jack to lead her out of the room, out of the hut, into the slightly chilled night air.

(1)(2)(3)

"Darling, I can see yer nipples through yer shirt." Jack whispered naughtily into her ear. They were standing right in front of the door to Thomas' house, and Jack was getting a little tired of waiting in front of the house. "It's very exciting."

"Down. boy. I need you on your best behavoir." Elizabeth warned, and shivered at Jack's hungry glare. "I'm cold. Why can't you be a gentleman and offer me your coat?"

Jack smiled. "Well, then, I'D be cold." He said, as if stating the obvious. "Silly pirate." He knocked on the door again.

Elizabeth didn't know if she should laugh at him or deck him, but luckily (for Jack) at that moment, the door opened, revealing a very excited Thomas and a pleasantly plump (but very beautiful) English woman. Elizabeth thought this to be Mrs. Ruth, and extended her hand.

"Mrs. Ruth? Hello! I'm Elizabeth Swa- AHH!" Elizabeth let out a startled cry when the woman, who was probably only a couple years older then her, grabbed her in a tight embrace. "Oh, hoho, ok! Mrs. Ruth! Breathing is becoming an issue!" Elizabeth said, feeling her breath fade near the end of the sentence.

"Oh!" Mrs. Ruth let go of Elizabeth and smiled warmly (Elizabeth saw tears in her eyes) "I beg yer pardon, Miss Lizzie. Thank you for giving me back me boy! I've been dead worried 'bout him! Please, come in! Yer friends are already sitting down!"

Elizabeth threw a smile at Jack, who returned it. She stepped into the little house, and saw that Will was already measuring the busted windowframe.

"Are you sure you don't want me to fix it? It'd only take a day..." Will offered, but Mrs. Ruth shushed him.

"No, thank you, Mr. Turner. I don't have any pay."

"I'd do it for free. I'd be glad to. Even though it wouldn't be glass- it be wood."

"No, Mr. Turner, now please sit and relax yer feet." Mrs. Ruth gave a warm smile to the room and motioned for Jack and Elizabeth to take a seat. "Dinner shall be ready in a minute. Just have ta set the table."

(1)(2)(3)

After a hearty meal and tearful goodbyes (Elizabeth and Will... pansies thought Jack and Ana Maria) they four friends made their way over to the longboat. In about a half hour (the tide had past, so the water was calm now) they were on the Pearl and off doing their own things. Will and Ana Maria seemed to be getting along (rather well, I might add) and had locked themselves in Will's cabin. (Ana Maria walked out the next morning with rumpled hair and a smile on her face.) Jack and Elizabeth went to their cabin.

Jack snuck up behind Elizabeth and caught her in an embrace. He gently bit her ear, and ran his hands down her sides, onto her belly. Elizabeth jumped, slightly.

"Why so jumpy, luv?" Jack adopted his 'naughty smirk' and ran a hand down her thigh. "Shuddering in anticipation? I know it's been a while..."

Elizabeth walked forward, out of Jack's embrace, leaving a very confused Jack. He walked up to her and leaned against his desk.

"What's wrong, luv? Don't feel well again?"

"Jack, I ... I want to talk to you." Elizabeth was wringing her hands, a sure sign that she was nervous, but Jack didn't notice. He was too busy trying to figure out the emotions running across her face.

"Elizabeth, is everything alright?" Jack asked.

"Yes, I'm fine! I'm... more than fine, I...I... I- I want a baby, Jack."

Jack slipped off the desk in shock and fell on the floor. Elizabeth winced in sympathy pain and knelt down in front of him. She helped him sit up and fixed his bandana.

Jack was sputtering as he tried to talk. "A- A-A BU- BA- A BABY?!" Jack gasped.

Elizabeth smiled, obviously nervous. "Yes. I'm ready. I want to be a mother, Jack!" She stood up and started pacing around the cabin, talking frantically. "Taking care of Thomas, it just felt right! I loved holding him in my arms, knowing that he trusts me and counts on me for... for everything! Jack- I never wanted this before, but now, I do! I want a baby of our own, Jack!"

She stopped right in front of Jack, who was still sitting down. His mind was reeling, still processing the thoughts of: Liz? Baby? Me? He felt Elizabeth grab one of his hands, slowly bringing him back to Earth.

"Jack?" She squeezed his hand, hoping for a response. "Jack- honey? Are you alright? Please- say something!"

Jack opened and closed his mouth a couple of times until he was able to put words together. " Elizabeth, I love you, but..."

Elizabeth, already thinking the answer was positive, smiled and leaned in to kiss him.

"I don't want children." Jack finished before Liz could meet his lips. She stopped cold and pulled back, looking as if he slapped her. "I'm sorry. But children- Elizabeth, that wasn't part of the plan!"

Elizabeth blanched. "Plan? I was... on a PLAN?" Now her face was beginning to redden. "When were you going to tell me that we were on a PLAN, Jack?!"

"NO! NO!" Jack grabbed a hold of her shoulders before Liz could get out of control. "No! I didn't mean it that way! I meant that I never thought I would have kids! They'd get in the way-"

"In the WAY?" Elizabeth angered.

"DAMN IT, WOMAN, WOULD YOU LET ME FINISH?!" Jack said with such a finality in his tone that Elizabeth booked no argument. " I don't WANT children, Elizabeth. I never thought I WOULD. It's dangerous to have children on board- you saw that!"

Elizabeth visibly deflated. "We can have them on land, and-"

"And what? Leave the Pearl? Elizabeth be reasonable. You know I can't leave the Pearl behind. Not for anything. Besides- me? Having children?"

Elizabeth was near tears. She sighed and closed her eyes. "Your right. How stupid of me."

Jack cupped her cheek and shook his head. "Yer not stupid."

"Yes, I am. I just thought that maybe you wanted a future with me- it's silly."

"Who said that I DIDN'T want to have a future with you? I do! It's just my future doesn't have babies crawling around in it."

Elizabeth stopped the silent tears and stared coldly at Jack. Jack flinched at her gaze and felt his stomach turn- he was nervous.

"Well, mine does." Elizabeth stood up and stormed over to the makeshift closet. She emerged with a bag and opened it, and began to throw her clothes in.

That got Jack up on his feet.

"OI! What are ye doing?"

Without looking at him, Elizabeth answered. "Leaving."

"LEAVING? Why?!" Jack was starting to wave his arms like a maniac.

"Because, despite what you think, Jack, we are two very different people who want two very different things. And I don't want to sit around and watch the things, the dreams that I have fly out the window. I am not going to wait around and wait for you to realize that this relationship is about me and you- NOT JUST YOU."

"I know that! AND I TOLD YE ME OPINION! And that's that- end of discussion. Now, unpack your things."

"No."

"ELIZABETH!" 

"JACK!" Elizabeth yelled when Jack grabbed her bag.

She held onto the handle and fought with Jack over the bag. They both didn't let go- until the bag ripped in half. The strained couple looked down at the fallen clothes.

Jack smiled. "Ha! Now you can't leave!" He reeled back from the sudden punch- no, not slap, punch- that Elizabeth gave him. He cupped his cheek and looked at Elizabeth, shocked... and hurt.

Elizabeth gasped at what she did and covered her mouth. "Oh, Jack! I didn't mean to!"

"No worries, luv. What's done is done. Now that you got it out of your system, can we go on with life as normal?"

"No."

Jack stepped back, like he was just punched again. Without saying anything more, she grabbed some of her clothes and walked out of the cabin.

"Wait... WAIT! Elizabeth!" Jack called out after her. "ELIZABETH!" Jack came to his senses and chased after her, catching up with her on deck. "WHERE THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YE ARE GOING?!"

"I'm leaving Jack. I thought we went over this." She tied her clothes to a rope and dropped them down into the longboat that was still banging against the side of the ship.

"YOU CAN'T LEAVE!"

Elizabeth turned on her heel and faced Jack, tears in her eyes. "Why not, Jack?"

"BECAUSE I NEED AN EXPLANATION! YA JUST CAN'T DECIDE TO GET UP AND LEAVE WITHOUT TELLING ME WHY?"

The crew was staring at them. Elizabeth reached out and tried to grab Jack's arm, but he pulled away.

"DON'T YOU DARE TO FUCKING TOUCH ME!"

Elizabeth jumped back at Jack's tone. She sniffed back tears and turned to climb down the rope- she could handle a longboat just fine. Jack calmed down instantly at the sight of Elizabeth's retreating form, and chased after her.

"Don't!" Jack grabbed her shoulders but she pulled back. "I didn't mean it- I lost my head- Elizabeth!" Jack grabbed her shoulders again but she pulled away.

"NO! YOU HAVE YOUR PLAN, YOU HAVE YOU FUTURE ON THE PEARL! GO LIVE IT! YOU CAN'T LEAVE THE PEARL?! FINE! I CAN!"

And with that, she turned and climbed down the rope into the longboat, leaving a hurt and confused Jack behind.

(1)(2)(3)

Jack Sparrow... was drunk.

And not a normal, happy go lucky kinda Jack drunk; a morose, very depressed Jack drunk. The kind of drunk that Jack had to drink twice the amount of rum because his tears would water down his alcohol.

He was sitting on his cabin floor, watching the sheet over the door blowing in the wind. It reminded him or her hair, blowing in the wind-

NO. Drink.

Jack took another pull of the bottle, and focused his eyes on the amber brown liquid inside. It was almost like the color of her eyes...

Stop it. Drink.

Yet another pull of the bottle. This time, he focused his eyes on the bed, but cursed at the thought of sleeping in it alone...

Drink.

But when Jack put the bottle to his lips, he found that the bottle was empty. He dropped the empty bottle, and watched it roll underneath the desk. It hit the trunk containing the globe and the book, and Jack sighed.

Right. Adventure- Freedom! The excitment of things yet to be found! Ugh... I feel woozy...

Jack attempted to stand up, but wobbled and fell back down on the floor.

Floor. Floor nice. Floor won't leave me. Pretty floor... yawn... goodnight, floor...

And Jack fell into a deep, intoxicated sleep that would have put a horse into a coma. The Pearl lurched out into the sea, leaving behind the bayou... and Elizabeth.

THE END


End file.
